a love is never lost
by jamie.taveras
Summary: the story about katniss and peeta kids
1. Chapter 1

A love is never loss

I wake up to the sight of Peeta in my bed. I also see a little blonde child in my bed, it was my daughter Violet she is 11 years old she always disappears from her room to sleep with us Im not the only one that has nightmares .

I wake up with a screaming baby my 6 month year old daughter Cattleya I go into her nursery and calm her down she looks just like me olive skin gray eyes and dark brown hair . I go to wake up Rosetta and Rosemery Rosetta is

older than Rosemery by 14 months . I see Rosetta black hair and gray eyes staring at me from across the room hey sweetie I say hey mommy says Rosetta sadly whats wrong I ask? . I don't want to go to school I hate it ! Rosetta was

only 8 years old but that didn't stop her from hating school. I sighed and said well you have to go. I wake Rosemery up and put her hearing aid on Rosemery was deaf while I was 7 months pregnant with her I fell down the stairs

and it caused a birth defect I run the shower on and tell them to take there clothes off . I leave there room and go to Jimmy room I wake him up and he just mumbles something I say come on Jimmy its a new day he replies well it

doesn't feel like it he says. I giggle lightly he asked me if he could go to a party that night I say Jimmy your only 15 you cant go to that party . I'll do the dishes for a i say yeah he says well then you can go.I go to Rosetta

Rosetta and Rosemery room and take them a shower I set there clothes out and tell them to change I go in Violet room and see she is wearing a beautiful dress she looks just like Prim the blond hair the blue eyes I see the starvation

in Violets bones Violet suffers from anorexia she usually doesn't want to eat but Peeta always gets her to eat vanilla cupcakes Im ready she says as she grabs her book bag.I go downstairs and i see everyone is there. Peeta is fascinating Rosetta and Rosemary

He sees me and says good morning sunshine he is holding Cattleya but Lilly pad is trying get to hiss attention Lilly pad is 2 and looks just like Peeta but has my stubbornness . Jimmy says lets go and brings the girls to school . He

makes me and Lilly pad pancakes . Peeta kisses me a good bye and is off to the mines Peeta volunteered to be a worker Tuesday through Friday and a baker the rest of the week . I stand alone with Lilly and Cattleya I think about

going hunting but I cant go with two little babies I bring them to Haymitch house so I can go hunting .

Jimmys pov

I go to school and my first period is biology I stare at Alison Jenning she is so cute she will be at the party tonight probably with her boyfriend Max Laxten I wish I was him . I love Alisson beautiful blonde medium curly hair and her

beautiful brown eyes that makes me want to melt . I notice 10 minutes later saying Jimmy are you paying attention she says yea says jimmy and then he notices that he is drooling everyone starts laughing after class

Alison comes up to me after class and says if I was still going to the party ? I tell her yes she said great I will see you there .

Rosetta Pov

Im in class and she is so annoying she talks so much I start wondering how my sister Violet can draw so pretty and lets just say Lilly is better than me . I start getting bored and draw Ms. Butchers fat behind

notices im not paying attention and sakes me what 30 times 8 I say umm I don't know and everyone starts laughing she looks at my notebook and sees my notebook and gets furious and the whole class starts laughing

even more I see Vick Hawthornes beautiful gray eyes the son of Gale Hawthorne after the war his brothers died and names his sons Rory and Vick . Vick and I have been friends since kindergarten but what he didn't know is

that I had a major crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosemery pov

Im in music class and I see Rosetta blabbing her mouth like she usually does I skipped a grade last year so now I was in the third grade . Heather the most popular girl in school passed by and I bumped into her I said sorry

but I could read her lips and I could tell she was saying watch where your going deaf girl can you hear me of course you cant moron. I wasn't exactly popular like my older sister Violet or rabbit my family usually calls jimmy rabbit

because when he was smaller he had buck teeth. Then Mr. Rye sakes who wants to sing a song and my sisters hand shot up my sister had such a beautiful voice. My sister asked what song she should sing and our teacher said

anyone she wanted she opened he wide mouth and said are you coming are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man that said murdered three strange things did happen hear no stranger would it be if we met

up one midnight in the hanging tree the music teacher scolded her which that song wasn't allowed in school and sent her to the principals office .

Jimmys pov

I was just in lunch when the principal said over the p.a to report in the principal's office What did i do ?I asked myself my mom wont let me go to the party if I get in trouble .

I go in the principal office and I see Rosetta on the bench what did you do know? I say . We go in the principal office and he explains everything to me .Mom told you not to sing that song you know its forbidden i say,

but the teacher said I could sing any song I wanted said Rosetta. Except for that song says jimmy but he said I could sing any song rosetta whines the principal says Rosetta always gets in trouble. the principal dismiss us and I meet Violet

in her locker and I told her if she was ready to go and she said she had cheerleading practice and after she was going to the meadow with Rory . Oh your boyfriend i say he's not my boyfriend she says but he likes you I say he does

not she replies and then I see her three best friends Galilea, Natalie ,jamie,and Erika heading towards her they say hi and they hug me you ready says Jamie , jamie with the dark medium curly hair and dark brown eyes

Natalie has green eyes and dark brown hair Galilea has brown hair light skin and hazel eyes and Erika Galilea twin look just alike.

Violets pov

Its time for the cheerleading the best time of the day I love gymnastics but not as much as I would love to be a healer we stretch and then work on our routine . I start to wonder about my birthday tomorrow

Im turning 12 and I will be old enough to be in the reaping after our president Pluratch had been assassinated they voted a new president but it turned out the president was evil and put the games back.

Im not worried because mother promises I wont be picked and I always believe in my mother and anyways my best friends and I made a pact that if one of us was chosen we have to volunteer .

I get that thought out of my head and remember how I told my dad that I wanted new ballet shoes for my birthday but my mother consist on soothing bigger but dancing is my passion and I love nothing more than it

than my family or healing people I head to the meadow after cheerleading practice I wait for Rory in the meadow and I work on my back hand springs and then I see Rory I smile and hug him hey he said hi I replied

so said Rory are you going to the valentines day dance he says yeah i say he sakes with who I tell him a few people had asked me but I didn't reply I was waiting for Josh to ask me but the dance was in a month

and I had to wait for an answer . I could tell Rory was going to say something else but hen my mom came and said I had to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinners ready! yells Katniss, eww I think to myself maybe its not as bad as it looks I just know I wont be eating that I say to myself . The kids come down and Jimmy says dads home I didn't see him. No dad is not home he is

working the night shift in the mines . Oh says Jimmy so how was dinner made. I made it says Katniss does dad have to be home for dinner to be made . Yes Rosseta says laughing out loud . Eww is this even edible says Jimmy

Yes I say ,Violet is not convinced and gives some to butter cup . Butter cup smells and meows in disgust Rosseta starts laughing not even the cat wants it and he eats everything . And everyone starts laughing except for me.

Hey that is not funny I scolded . I went in the cabinets to get a lollipop for Cattlaya to suck on I see Rosetta laughing and see that she is daring Violet to eat it as Violet refuses . Roseseta sneaks in back of me and tries to leave to her

room but I stop her . Come on mom can I at least have something that doesn't include you cooking . Rosemery starts bursting with laughter while tears start developing I tell them fine make your own dinner !

Well I have to leave to my party bye he says to everyone.

JImmys pov

I get out of my house and I walk to my friends Alex house where the party is being held. I hear loud music as I walk in and I greet a lot of people . I see Alisson's sweet kind eyes and I say hi to her she replies back and says

hey I was waiting for you she say you want to dance she says . I couldn't believe what she just said and I quickly says yes we start dancing and she dancing so good but me I just look like a fool. 7 minutes in heaven screams

Annie drunkly . She askes who wants to go first a number of hands go up and she says enie meanie mine Alison and Jimmy . Alison and I walk shyly to the closet and we make small talk then out of the blue she kisses me

Im loving it but I let go and ask her about her boyfriend she says who cares about him she says we start kissing and the door flings open and there he is it was Max her boyfriend he threw me off of her and smacked Alison's nice face.

I get up and punched him but he did it repeatedly until Sasha one of my best friend hits him with a beer bottle and he is unconscious are you okay Alison says I am so sorry this all my fault . Sasha helps me up and hisses and Alison and says I

think we all know that and we walk out of the house without speaking . Are you okay ? says Sasha yeah I said . Why did you talk to Alison like that he tells her. Because she is a whore and she doesn't even like you !

How do you know that I scream and Sasha gently presses her soft lips against mine . She lets go and runs away I remember my first kiss it was with Annie it felt so nice and magical and I never felt it again until now no even with Alison.

I think about how I feel about Sasha . I cant like her I think she is my best friend there is no more than that I like Alison not Sasha .

Violets Pov

I wake up and hear my whole family singing happy birthday . My father gives my present and there isa beautiful pink tutu with flowers on it and neat ballet shoes . Thank you I say happily the days go by fast I had a fear that they were going to throw me a party after I told them not to but my real fear was that that the reaping was tomorrow and I prayed I wont get chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

The reaping Peeta's pov I wake up and I hear screams of terror I look to the side and Katniss is sound asleep in my arms . I get out of my bed to Violet's

room it is upstairs on the second floor. I go into her room and use my soothing words to calm her down . Another nightmare I ask her. She nods her

head What was it about? Mutts a million of them killing me. It was just a dream I tell her. I will never let that happen to you. Do you love me real or

not real daddy? Real I reply. How much she asks . I love you from the moon and back I tell her. I start to stroke her hair and she says. Do not stop. I

know until you fall asleep. Katniss pov I wake up its 11:00 the reaping is at twelve .I go to Violets room and she is not there I go to Jimmy's room and

see that Violet is curled up in the corner of his bed I hate to wake them up they look so peaceful when there sleeping but we can't be late. I wake

them up and tell them to get dress . I go in the kitchen and see that Peeta is making cheese buns .I smile a smile that only Peeta can make me do or

my kids and Prim. Good morning beautiful he tells me I blush of the thought of him calling me that and I kiss him for at least 2 minutes I haven't been

this close to him since Cattleya was nothing can stop this kiss just then a little stubborn voice says do we really have to wake up so early for

some stupid reaping I don't want to have a stupid interview with funny looking people . why can't Violet do it the capitol loves her? Because Violet

has done it allot of times and plus they want to hear you sing Violets Pov I'm where the twelve year old are supposed to sit and Jamie is making fun

of the capitol . There hair is ridicoulous I know that our clothes aren't really pretty but come on there rich. And there accents make me want to puke

May the odds be ever in your favor Jamie mocks and we laugh then we hear ladies first Violet Primrose Everdeen Mellark I stand up and make small

steps to the sage of death and then I hear I volunteer her tribute


	5. Chapter 5

The volunteer

Violets pov

I volunteer her tribute I hear i spin my head around and I see her green eyes

staring at me .Natalie father was from district 4 and that is how she got those sea

green eyes. She runs up to hug me. You cant go I shout I have to she whispers in

my ear. But why ? Remember we made a pact Jamie was going to try but

I stopped her. And I bury my face in her chest. And one peace keeper says leave

now.I look at his face and I stare into his eyes and I say no! HE carries me to my

brother.

But Im screaming my head off and everyone is staring at me. Then one of my best

friends walk to the stage of death instead of me I cry silently in Rabbit 's shirt.

What is your name says Effie Trinket ? Natalie she whispers Natalie Kingers.

What a lovely name she says lets give a hand of applause to district 12 second

volunteer. No one claps and then its only one person that puts three fingers to there

lips and puts it in the air and then everyone does for the boys Allen Candew

I recognized this boy he was from the seam I would trade him cookies for his corny

jokes. He walks to the stage the next thing you know its time to say our goodbyes

my best friends and I all meet up to say bye and we only have 3 minutes. We all

hug her and we start crying and Erika is playing with her hair. We stay like this until

the peace keepers say our time is up and Galilea 's stubborn mouth says no and

the peace keepers carry us out that was it the last time I would ever talk to my best friend


	6. Chapter 6

The Vick plan

I wake up to the bright sun ,its saturday. My parents are in the capitol with Cattleya, Jimmy,Rosemary, and LIlly pad .

And Violet has been doing better I suppose. Tonight will be when they will show all the tributes in the games in those ridiculous costumes . I see that my mom's old escort Effie Trinket is reading a magazine

in the kitchen. I look in the fridge there's no milk " oh well" I say " ooh orange juice ! I take out the cheerios and the orange juice then Violet comes in and says " hey vampire" . We were quiet for a minute

and then she started crying . She does this a lot , like start crying all of a sudden, "its okay" I tell her , then I start saying how Im going to Vick's house. " No offense Rosy, but Vick likes Heather and I

don't think he'll like a girl who puts orange juice in there cereal." Then Effie looks up from her magazine and says " manners Rosetta".

I go to Vick's house and we start watching Pewdiepie , then he says " I need to sow you something" and I feel like screaming when he did , Vick Hawthorne just touched my hand .

He shows me letters from his father from district 2, he's coming home in a week , Im so happy for him, I haven't seen him in two years ." Thats great " I say.

Im back home and were watching the re-runs of the tributes parade. Violet is pretending as if she wasn't looking , we saw Natalie dressed in a beautiful

coal dress as she rides down in the chariot with her other tribute. Im in school and at my locker with Vick and were talking about Pewdiepie and then we start singing.

Heather passes by and he stops singing and then Heather say " What are you two doing? " " Its Pewdiepie" I tell her ." You watch that silly guy scream like a girl in a dark room?"

" I know, so silly" says Vick. I look at him with a confused look. "See you later Vick". Then she walks off". Oh my God, she touched me, and her beautiful crystal blue eyes are so cute".

" What about my dull gray eyes? " I say and then he laughs . Heather is trying to steal my crush, she going to hear from me soon that filthy pig.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss Pov

* * *

I wake up and its 6:30 am, we are supposed to be up at 9:00 am to bring the tributes for the private meeting where the game makers what we have been doing for the past week.

I try to get up but Peeta's arms are wrapped around me so tightly it looks like he was having a nightmare . I wait for him to loosen his grip on me and I get up and see Jimmy texting someone

so I sneak behind him to see who he is texting then he turns his head and sees me spying on him " Really" he says "sorry Rabbit" . I say back, then he rolls his eyes .

Later I head over to the meeting and see that Natalie is practicing on a climbing a tree, and it took her 30 seconds to climb up the 50 foot tree. " Great" I say to her. " thank you" she says

"Are you hungry?" I ask her. " Famished" she replies with a cheeky grin. I look around the room and I see Peeta practicing with Natalie's fellow tribute Allen and I see Peeta and he gives me an innocent

smile. Its 9:00 and Peeta and I bring them down and wish them a good luck.

Natalie's Pov

I wait with Allen and he's making jokes about Kevin Hart. Im quite nervous but I have to pull myself together . They call my name and I take a deep breath and walk in, I grab a jump rope and I start

jumping then balls start aiming at me. I dodge all of them then I head over to a tree and climb it in 10 seconds. Then I go over to the bow arrow section and I try shooting and it hits the dummy

right in the stomach . I leave and think about my mom and my talkative 6 year old sister Laya how much I miss that mouth I think. Then Katniss comes to my room and says its time to eat . We eat duck

with weird orange liquid inside, it was delicious . Later on we watch the others tribute scores and I score a 8 and the room fills with congratulating pats on the back, I jump up and squeal " Yay"

but then I remembered where we were going. I was going to the arena.

I want to give a special thanks for my bff Soraya she corrected my paper and also to my viewers 142 views keep it up


	8. Chapter 8

The interview

Natalie's Pov

Im off to my interview with Caesar Flickerman , my tribute Allen is in a black suit and is trying to keep his serious face but he just cant and he bursts out laughing, I was wearing a dark red ,

flowing dress which to me resembles the dress Katniss wore for her first interview with Caesar . I watch the other district tribute's go on and talk with Caesar , then soon in enough Im called to the

stage and I froze and Allen pushes me out and has a smirk on his face . Im greeted by the sight of lights, cameras, and Caesar's signature midnight suit, and his dark blue eye shadow and the smile that

reminds me of Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I sit down on the chair beside Caesar then he says " Hello Natalie and may I say you look quite wonderful in that dress, and doesn't it look quite familiar?"

he chuckles and then I say "And don't you look spiffy in your suit as always" I say in a way Jamie would say when she was bored and wanted to leave but he didn't seem to notice. Then I tap his bow tie ,he slightly

blushes with a chuckle , then he says" aren't you as sweet as a lollipop ?" "Whats a lollipop ?" then the crowd starts laughing as well as Caesar, Then he says "You haven't tasted a lollipop?" Oh goodness someone

get this girl a lollipop " I feel embarrassed and I twist my hair as Erika and Galilea do when they are nervous wow Im thinking about a lot of people today. The crowd gets quiet and caesar says " So your friend

Violet , how did it feel like when Violet's name was called ?" I was scared for her them I saw my best friend Jamie try to step off her chair and volunteer for her but I stopped her and I went instead" " Okay "he says

And screams "Natalie Kingers district 12 " And he passes me a lollipop I take it and wave to the crowd . Everyone says I did a great job and I thank them. I take a lick of my lollipop and it tastes so sweet Im halfway

done ,then Allen takes it out of my mouth and bites it and I chase him.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood bath

Nathalie's Pov :

I wait in a room for my mentor and for my stylist to come and say there goodbyes before I enter the arena, I look over to the ticking clock and I saw there was only 5 more minutes … 5 more minutes until I enter that hell

I  
stop staring at the clock when there was a knock on the door, then I saw Katniss peeking through the door and come in with my stylist, I embrace her without saying anything for a while, then when I finally let go with tears

in my eyes then Katniss says " Natalie, I know you can do this, you are so clever and fast, remember every single thing I taught you , you can win." I nod and then go over to my stylist for a bit, I pull away when its finally time

for me to enter the pod that lifts me up to the arena, I wipe my eyes and step onto the pod , I watch the glass slide over I watch the glass slide over and I rise up and see Katniss and my stylist disappear then I find myself in the

woods , I look over to my tribute Allen . Then I look over to the cornucopia , planning out how Im going to make a run for any weapon I find. When the clock strikes zero, I sprint over to the cornucopia and I grab a medium sized bag,

I place my hands on a bow as another tribute grabs it as well its the district 8 girl 15 years old and she is twice my size we fight over it and she's clearly stronger than me Allen comes and stabs in her in the shoulder the district 8 girl

lets go and stabs Allen in the back . I watch Allen fall to the ground and die , I fight back the tears as I rabbi my sheath of arrows and a knife and kiss him on the head. I run off but , I feel a knife past by me and slice my arm , I don't

look back and continue running . I finally climb a thick and tall tree , I rest on a strong branch and the I hear a cannon , then another then 8 more 10 people dead… already and one of them is Allen , I try hard not to cry as I fail and

look in my bag I find some rope , a small blanket, an empty water canteen , a packet of beef jerky , and a pair of socks. I hear the countries anthem and I look up to the sky and the names and faces of the ten tributes that died at the

blood bath , two from district 8 , one from district 7, the two from district 9, one from district three , the two from district 10 and one from district four, and Allen , I cry silently and I cry myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Allies

I slide into my sleeping bag , then I tie the rope around myself and the tree, just in case I fall off. Soon enough my eyes fall shut and I sleep away the night, I wake up a couple hours later , it took me a couple of seconds to realize that

this wasn't a horrible nightmare, I was really in the arena. The bow still clutched in my hands and the sheath of arrows still slinger over my shoulder . I untie myself from the tree , then I slide out of my seeping bag I untie myself from

the tree , I roll it back up and put it back up with the rope , as I do this I try to be quiet as I can . I climbed down the tree, an arrow loaded if I have to make a quick shot. I go around the area cautiously and quiet, then I find a creak with

a bush of black berries, I fill my canteen and I look at the berries , Katniss told me how to tell black berries from Nghtlock . I declare these as Nightlock and stay away from them . I spot a rabbit in the bushes , I aim for it and shoot it

square in the neck, not a perfect shot for the eye like Katniss does but enough to kill it. I go over to the dead rabbit , then I hear something that seems close so I load an arrow as I hide in the bushes , I hear a faint voice behind me ,

which makes me jump and I point the arrow in the direction I heard it " Who's there ?! " I say . Then I hear a young girl whisper to me from a tree " psst" I then look up and see the unarmed girl in the trees , I take a good look at her

before she hops down the tree , I keep my bow aimed at her , but she reminds so much of Violet , her hair, her eyes and then she says " Please don't shoot me" . I slowly put down my bow , still keeping it loaded , then the girl says

" Hi Im Molly , and Im from district 2" I tilt my head to the side and say " Aren't you supposed to be with the career pack ?" then Molly nods then says " I didn't like them they were selfish and mean and every time I did something wrong

they will hit me with a stick , so I ran away from them" she pouts , then I pick up the dead rabbit, I observe it then I look back at Molly and she says " Wanna become allies ?" I then look at her confused , then I say " Why do you want to

become my ally ?" then Molly says " well , you got a good score in the game makers review ." then I say " You got a better grade then me" " By a point " she says I think about it then I say " okay " . We both walk back to where we were

in the trees , we start a small fire , then I pick a couple of raspberries up that I declare is safe to eat , I shoot another rabbit a bit after and we ate it as well . Then Molly says " Im not afraid to die because I know I will sooner or later '

I look down and say " At least try." I hand her the knife I grabbed at the blood bath since she was unarmed , Molly knows how to climb trees as well so when night falls, she hunkers down in a tree next to mine, for the next few days

we hunt together , 8 people have died , leaving us in the ten on top . Molly looks at the slice wound I got from the blood bath then she says " Stitches or maybe some of that modern cream stuff." I sigh then I see a parachute fall from the

sky and land beside me. You know how to stitch right -P . I open the container nervously and there it is needle and yarn staring at me, I have to stitch this up myself Oh my God. " Molly takes the needle and yarn from me and says

" Do you want me to that for you ?" " No I tell her . I ask Molly to go in my bag and get a sock to muffle my screaming . I start sewing my arm , I scream and cry . The next morning , I wake up with dried tears in my eyes . We head to the

river to fill our canteens , then we hear movement coming behind us , the careers are coming we run across the lake , when we get to the other side, I regret what we just did we made so much noise and the careers spot us and run

towards us , me and Molly sprint across the trees , we hear the chuckles and shouts from the careers and I look to Molly and she's crying " Im scared" she says . We come across the careers camp and we keep running, then I hear

Molly step on a land mime and she runs even faster the mime blows and knocks us down I try to get up on my feet but its to late they've caught her already . Then she screams " Natalie run !" And one of the members drive a knife

through her heart dead. I run off into the trees 2 of the careers still chasing me I shoot one in the head and the other in the stomach I climb up a tree and cry. She was the only friend I could've ever made in this arena. I watch the

mocking jays and and the sunset fall islet. And I go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Victor  
I'm up and about , I go to a little stream and see another person there ,I load an  
Arrow and go up to the person , I sort of recognize him from the interview ,  
Daniel I believe was his name , but I keep my arrow aimed at him and then I say  
"Move and I will send this arrow through your heart"He looks startled by my  
voice and put his hand up in surrender then he says "you'll shoot me for filling up  
My water canteen ? " I roll my eyes and get some berries I grabbed in a bush  
nearby I don't take my time to see it was night lock or not and then the boys  
eyes widen and he knocks it down. "What the hell !" That was night lock he says  
I look down at the berries and say "oh I'm sorry , than you Daniel right" And he  
nods . "And your Natalie from district 12" I look in his dark murky brown eyes  
"District 6" And he nods, Then Daniel says "you look like a good girl... I mean  
Not blood thirsty as the others. Want to team up? I quickly say "yes " but I  
regret the words that just came out of my mouth, He'll die just like Molly did.  
"What did you get on your game makers score?" "Ten but I don't even think I  
deserve it , I don't even know how to climb a tree" and we giggle . I teach him  
how to climb a tree , and he gets the hang of it , we go out and hunt for a bit  
another cannon five of us left I'm thinking that me and Daniel shouldn't be  
together I don't want it to be up to us two, but I think we both know who is going  
to win the games. Daniel is such a nice guy he actually saved me from a mutt.  
I was out stalking a squirrel and it deformed into a mutt , I ran up a tree it growl  
and snapped at me , and then Daniel stuck a knife through it over and over  
it died instantly , he had a bite mark on his arm and I had to treat it . Then a  
parachute flies next to us and I catch it it says "Take care of him -L " Who is  
L " I ask him "Lillian my mentor she is really great" and I smile . "Thank you for  
taking care of me " says Daniel ."Nonsense" I say Thank you for taking care of  
me " The next day were cooking some goosling and Daniel went to get some  
fire wood. Daniel pov  
I walk back to the campsite as I walk near Natalie , Natalie looks so small I'm 16 and I've only known her for three days but I feel like we've known each other longer ,I see the district 11 tribute throwing the spear at Natalie , I run over to  
her and push her away as it pierces my heart.  
I walk near Daniel "noo " I scream and I see the tribute run away I cry and he  
says " you can win this " and then his cannon goes off. Daniel wake up .. Please  
I need you , I want to go home I cry like a baby and the hovercraft appears to  
Take his body away and I cry and I don't dare look at his body . I don't sleep  
that night . Another cannon fires and I hope it's Daniels killer but its not, I  
go to the stream and there a carrier there I shot the boy then I realize I'm in the top 2 I'm scared and this person must be real experienced  
I'm just a twelve year old who killed three people off guard. I fill my water canteen up and that's when I feel the pain in my arm I run to the other side of  
the lake then I fall to my feet I just stay there waiting for the district 11 tribute  
to finish me off. I'm so sorry Allen, Molly,Daniel . Bit even though I'm in a point  
where my death is definite I don't regret volunteering for violet . I stay there there's house running and then I feel. District 11 spear pierce my heart.  
Exhale then nothing,  
End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for this chapter im just really sick and I was clacking a lot and I wanted to be finished and i did it pretty fast and I don't want to go over it might be a lot of mistakes but the next one will be better I promise :)

Violet Prov : I wake up at 8 no one is awake at this time I go down stairs and see a drunken Haymitch as always I smile and say " Hi grandpa Haymitch" He looks at me like I scared to go goodbye" and he kisses me on the forehead and leaves, then Rosetta comes down and says " I want breakfast " in a grumpy tone, I do what she wants so she wont get a tantrum then Effie comes

down and says " Violet you need to eat your breakfast " I'm not hungry I tell her. She looks at me and then I say, " Oh my god Effie I love your hair how did you get it like that , It looks wonderful. Distraction is the only thing

for me to escape eating I'm already so fat why do I need to eat , my friends say I'm really skinny and beautiful but I don't feel like it , I want to be like Aunt Prim I was named after her she is so beautiful that Jimmy and dad can be twins they look just alike except dad has a different nose but other than that they look like twins. Rosemary has blue eyes and black long hair. And Lilly pad and I look

just alike except I have a very light blond hair like Aunt Prim and she had dirty blond mom says it will become brighter as she ages. Then Effie tells me to send some herbal tea to Haymitch house I skip to his house and go in

it reeks of alcohol ugh and that's when I see him Haymitch passed out on the floor , I run to him and check his heart nothing, I try giving him cpr but it doesn't work I cry on his chest for him to come back and I scream for help, and

then I notice the television on and I see Natalie with a spear in her heart her cannon blast and they announce the winner and I cry and scream even louder.


	13. not a chapter :P

Hey guys this is not a chapter but I wanted to tell you a sneak peak that will happen maybe by the next 5 chapters I like to manipulate people :) lml

Peeta pov

"Where is she we've looked every where Im afraid Im going to lose her?" . "Daddy don't worry we'll find her maybe she is in the woods" says Rosseta . "No she is not I say I checked", "But she cant just run away like that" says Jimmy .

Oooh your wondering who is missing he he he well review please love jamie.


	14. Chapter 14

The funeral

Jimmy Pov

I wake up we're in district 12, home sweet home, I think. The train stops and we see two little sad faces, Violet and Rosetta were looking at us I got off and hugged them Violet burst into tears , " He's gone and so is Natalie"

My parents walk up to where we are and they say " Don't be so sad Violet , there in the sky somewhere safe where he wont ever get hurt again " says dad. " Wait a minute who's there isn't it just Natalie ?" Then Rosemary speaks up

and says " Haymitch had a heart attack, I heard mom and dad talking about it on the train." Then she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand and cries. Im surprised no one told me this im fifteen in 2 months 16 . " Why hasn't

anyone told me this " I scream, " We thought you couldn't handle it so we just didn't say anything " says mom . " Oh well thanks but Im not 10 Im sixteen I think I can handle this " , and I leave . I go home and see a crying Effie I pat

her on the back , and go to my room . I don't cry I scream its kind of my thing, even though Haymitch was close to me , I was close to crying but the tears wouldn't come out , I hear the door and I see Rosemary unpacking putting her

clothes away while Lilly pad just throws it under the bed . I need someone to talk to , Alison I think she will understand I leave the house and see Sasha she looks at me and then turns her head, we don't talk anymore . I reach Alison

house and knock on her door , her little sister answers Heather she is the devil Rosetta is always talking about " Hey" I tell her , she rolls her eyes and says " Alison there some boy that wants to see you" and she heads upstairs

" Hey" Alison says " Hey " I tell her, " so hows it going with all those dead people " I feel offended but I say fine. " Hey listen I got to go but I will call you , bye " she says And I head out.

Rosemary Pov

Wake up Rosemary I tell myself its going to be a big big day , ugh I got to stop hanging out with Effie. I rise up and see Rosetta bed empty. I go downstairs and see her watching family guy Peter is talking about how jesus was

born . Then she says something I cant hear of course I know how to read lips but she is faced the other way , I need my hearing aid . So I just block Rosetta she seems to be getting annoyed. I watch family guy with her and then

someone knocks on the door, Rosetta go to it and Galilea and Erika come in , I have always been jealous of how pretty and popular they are , they both have thick black hair and there a tan color, they say " hi" says Galilea and

Erika at the same time. "Hi" I say back " Violets upstairs obsessing over her boring hair" I say and they laugh. And then I hear lilly pad scream , she keeps on saying she wants to see Dora but Rosetta keeps saying no ugly.

" I tell my mum , I leaving bye" says Lilly pad and I laugh and she screams " No laugh" . Rosetta says " ha ha ha. I hear footsteps heavy ones . " Get dress we need to go now" " No hello dad "says Rosetta , he smiles and says " hello"

Rosetta is complaining about her dress " I hate it its so ugly cant I wear jeans" she says . I think her dress is beautiful " I love your dress " she rolls her eyes and we are off to the justice building. I see Haymitch body in a box

I look away , then Natalie's box I see Laya her sister crying " Hey " I say and out of nowhere she cries on my lap , I see Jamie, Galilea , and Erika crying. I cry to and then I hear my mom break down as there burying Haymitch body

Everyone is crying Jimmy is over there by him self. Oh well I think he needs to learn how to let his feelings out. And then they announced that we can be dismissed


	15. Chapter 15

The Suspension

Rosetta's Pov

"Ugh " I say in disgust as the lunch lady throws oatmeal on my plate and splashes it on my shirt , I wipe it off and I say " First of all I said no oatmeal " Then the lunch lady says

" Sorry I got confused" " How do you get confused I said

macaroni" I snap at her. " Hey , my parents are 74th hunger games victors so you better watch your tone" I say and she rolls her eyes and Vick laughs

" Calm down Rosetta " We walk to our spot and he go a different direction " Hey

where are you going ?" I ask him . " Oh , Im going to sit with Heather" I can feel my cheeks burning up in anger and I walk away and then I see Jamie waving at me , she has the same lunch period as me. I sit next to her " Hey"

she says and smiles ." holy shit ! she says . " Im sorry its that Drake is looking at us , shut up and act normal, does my hair look pretty ?" Drake was the most handsome boy in the seventh grade , I look at hair it was loose and

wet she must have washed it in the morning it was with curls , curls that my mom said rue always had Jamie looked liked rue. " Its fine" I say he passes by us and says " Hey"

" Hey" says Jamie. Then she squeals and says

'" Oh my God did you see that ?, He totally likes me. I smile . " So , were still on for the talent show right?" she says " Yea , were going to Girl on fire , do you know how to play that on your piano? Jamie could play every song

I ever thought of. " Of course , Im also going to do a solo and sing and play the piano to try by Pink" Jamie sang like an angel not as good as me but like Violet , Violet sings in her room when no one is listening. " Alright "I say

" Speaking of fire , here comes the Queen of fire Heather da da da da " I sing " Heather? " she says questionably " Hey loser " says Heather . Jamie gets up from her seat and says " Watch who you talk to " Heather turns around

and say " Oh really what are you going to do " " Oh honey are you really that clueless I could make the whole school hate you with 1 word hater then she smiles Heather looks at her with fear then Jamie says " Yea thats what I

thought , toodles" and then she blows her kiss and Heather walks away and Jamie sits down . " Are you crazy?" I ask her as she pools out a wooden nail filer and files her nails " What? " she ask " Heather could tell her sister

and she can crush you into a grape. " I say she rolls her eyes and laughs . Alison is harmless ." Jamie was like the queen bee of seventh grade everyone listened to her. " Umm why is Heather talking to Rosemary " says Jamie she

gets up from her chair and we walk to where they are " I said leave moron " I hear her tell Rosemary . Anger fills me up " Don't talk to my sister like that " she looks at me and says " And what are you going to do ? " I was going to be

like Jamie brave " I will put your little behind where your head is supposed to be" Then she attacks me she scratches my face then pulls my hair I bite her and roll her so I could be on top of herI scratch her face and the smack her I pull

on her hair and then someone pulls me away . The principal , he says " Rosetta , Jamie, Heather , and Vick in my office now ! " She just attacked me !" says Heather" I didn't do anything " " Thats not true you attacked me your a liar"

The principal say " Jamie who started it ? " Heather" she says " Vick who did it ? " " Rosetta did it" " Then thats it your suspended Rosetta " I storm out I go upstairs to 3 -28 I go in everyone stares I grab my book bag and my jacket

and I leave . I turn on the t.v at my house and watch Sponge Bob 10 minutes later my mom comes down and say " Rosetta what are you doing here ?"

" Mom I swear I didn't do anything wrong ?" I say " What happened to your face ?" she ask . I tell her everything that happened . My dad comes home " Hey you came early ?" my mom says

" Yes I did" He looks at me and says " The principal called " I interrupt him and say " I she hit me " I stutter " Go to your room now!" I storm up the stairs and slam the door behind me . Im mad so mad I see a painting and I rip it up and

kick it .

Peeta 's Pov

" Katniss just stop defending her she hit a girl!"

"no she didn't the girl hit her just believe me " I think of this " Why do you think I will believe Rosetta after all the trouble she has been doing , she has all this mischief in her Katniss and we need to take it away, its eating our child up"

" No ! The mischief is what makes her who she is people think she is a trouble maker but she does all these things to make thing right sometimes I wonder why my child is like this ! but thats just makes her rosetta and I love her this

way ! " Katniss

says

and she goes down stairs . I think about what she says thats what makes Rosetta Rosetta my child the girl I cradled in my arms when she was an hour old who I watched take her first steps. Thats when I notice it she is just like

Katniss she only does bad things to fix things to do what is right, I don't know how I could say that my daughter is bad she is not she is sweet . I go to my room and see Katniss crying on the bed I hug her " Im sorry"

" I just realized what Rosetta does isn't to get in trouble but to get people out of trouble. " I hear a quiet knock on the door I go to it and see Jamie standing there " Mr. Mellark Rosetta didn't do anything bad she just stood up for herself

and her sister she was just trying to do the right thing "

" I know" I say and she waves a goodbye and leaves . About 10 minutes later Jimmy comes and then 5 minutes later Violet comes with Lilly pad and says " You guys forgot to pick Lilly pad up "

" I forgot sorry Violet , how did you know ?" I was with Erika she was picking up her sister and I saw Lilly pad "

Jimmy Pov

What the hell I see my shredded painting on the floor this was the painting I was going to show for the art fair . I go into Rosetta room " Did I tell you can come in " she says I ignore her and say " You did this ? "

She looks at the drawing and says " Yes I did "

" Well good luck because I will get you back skunk face " " Man whore " she shouts

" little bitch " I say as I leave her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Violet's Pov Ask ?

" Aaaah " I yell noticing it was just a dream , I was sweating like crazy my hair was damp and my shirt was sticking to my back I run to my bathroom one of the advantages of having this room is having my own bathroom.

I take my clothes off and jump in the water, the water is cold even though its so hot in my room. I always take a shower in hot water I twist the nob to hot and my hair gets wet . I take a look at my hair , one time I saw in Effie magazine

girls with bangs. We are not allowed to have bangs in school one time Natalie took scissors and cut her hair into bangs she tried putting them in twist for school but the teacher noticed right away and they cut her bangs off ,

which I think is stupid because it will grow sooner or later . I turn the shower off and put on a big shirt and some underwear . I turn on the T.V and turn the channel its 5 : 48 in the morning and Im not even a little tired .

I sneak down the stairs and drink some juice . I see Buttercup and smile and he climbs on my lap and snuggles up next to me my mom says he was only 2 years old when my aunt Prim died so the rebellion was 16 years ago

right after the rebellion was over my mom was discovered pregnant with Jimmy, that means he is 18 or something like that I don't know how to count cat years. I go up the stairs and he follows I lay in my bed and he sleeps

at the bottom of my foot. Beep beep beep my alarm goes as I wake up with my pillow wet and my hair is a little wet its 7 : 30 I run into the shower and I change into tights and a tank top and then put my sweater and I go into

Rosetta room and see her awake it was her first day back in school. " Can you do me a french braid please?" I knew how to do french braids very well but Rosetta was a like a wizard at it she braids my hair back into 2 braids.

"Thanks !" I scream as I walk out of her room and grab an apple from the table and I bite into it I find Jimmy texting and my dad cooking eggs my mom is changing Lilly Pad into a strawberry short cake dress and Lilly pad

keeps saying " I love princess " and then I hear a cry in the baby monitor " I'll get her!" I scream Im happy today maybe because I was going to ask Josh to go to the dance with me . I pick Cattleya up and make baby sounds and she

smiles I bring her down the stairs . I hand her to my mom and walk out the door with the others and I see Jamie walking in my direction I hug her she screams " Today is the day Drake will be mine !" and we laugh .

We reach school and see the twins " Heyy" I say and then say Hi back " Shut up Erika you are so annoying" says Galilea

" No you shut up ugly " and I snicker " Were Identical twins you big bummy "says Erika and Galilea rolls her eyes we have 5 minutes until school starts my first period is homeroom with Galilea and Erika and Jamie have the same

homeroom . Galilea and I run off before we are late and get a detention. Ms. Lilac is my reading teacher to we get our stuff together and then homeroom is over next is math Jamie and I have this class together we are the only girls in the 7th grade

who do eight grade math . Today we were reviewing two step equation since most of the eight graders forgot about it . I copy down notes and Jamie paints her nails " Oh Im sorry to interrupt you painting your nails Jamie" says

. She looks at him and he says do this problem on the board she gets up and solves the problem Jamie is awesome in math . The teacher checks it and says " Correct" feeling stupid. " And yes you did interrupted me

from painting my nails , its ruined now" says Jamie and I chuckle. The bell rings second period is over I grab my science book and I enter the science lab none of my best friends were in this class I go to my partner Alyssa and

we were going to dissect a real live fog then Alyssa says " Just let the poor animal free Im not cutting a frog open" and everyone agrees " So prepare to receive an F " says Mr. Levi and Alyssa rolls her eyes . The bell rings one more

period then lunch, health class I go in the class and were talking about nutrition then the bell rings and I run to my locker the twins are waiting and so is Jamie. I smile " Its time" I say

" I cant do it" as I stare across the hall. Then someone pushes me towards him and I stand next to his locker " Hey" I say

" Hey" he says back " So umm the dancing is coming up " he nods and I say "Will you go with me " I barely manage the words to come out " Sorry Im going with Alyssa " he say and I know he is lying Alyssa told me she was going with

Freddy . " You don't have to lie , if you don't want to go with me you could've just said no" I say with anger " Im sorry fine I don't want to go to the dance with you" he says in a sarcastic way and laughs I can almost feel the tears about to

come out and I walk to my locker " He said no " I say

" Thats alright Violet I know tons of guys who want to go to the dance with you. Rory comes and says " Hey" he says and I say hi back " Hey Roryella " the first time Jamie met Rory his brother told her his name was Roryella and now

they always joke about it. " Violet I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me ?" " Just as friends as long as you want it to be something else " he replies fast " Sure" I say

Rosetta Pov

Im home picking an orange and rosemary comes down with make up " What happened to your face?" says my mother

" I got a make over " " Well you look ridiculous take it off" says dad

" Why?" says Roemary in sign language " Because your not a hooker or a slut" I say Then my fathers pupils turn black and he faces my mom and walks towards her saying horrible curses " You slut" he says

"I hate you" then he looks at us and says " These kids are probably Gale 's you mutt"

" No peeta they are yours look she has blue eyes" says my mom pointing to Rosemary

" And this one " and he points to me " Uh " my mom says

" This one is Gale's then" he puts his hand around her neck and my mom is gasping for air. " Daddy stop it please ! " I scream and then he looks at me and lets go of my mom.

"Im sorry Katniss , I am" he says and goes out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

The Dance

**Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter I was grounded so hope you enjoy it !**

Erika 's Pov

I woke up early and galilea ,jamie, and I were going to Violet 's house, she was frustrated she couldn't find anything to wear. Jamie and Galilea were playing monopoly which Jamie stole from the thrift store in the capitol

when she was young, Jamie parents were from district 11 at the age of 6 her family moved to the capital to find business, well back when you were allowed to go to other districts the parents found themselves miserable and

tried to go back to district 11 but the thing was they had changed the law already they got caught and killed her dad leaving her with her brother and her mom they moved to district 12, 2 years later Jamie had gotten a sister

right now she is two years old her name is Sayra she is sweet and cute but sometimes she is possessive , she knows a lot of words like Lilly Pad even more but Sayra is overly attached to her brother

when Sayra was just six months Jamie mother was killed from trying to escape district 12. Now she lives with her 16 year old brother. " That one is cute :" I say

" Are you kidding this makes me look so fat ! " says Violet wearing a turquoise blue dress it looked beautiful on her. " Whatever Violet , time to see what Im wearing" say Jamie . It was beautiful the top of the dress was peach with

5 little flowers the straps were covered with flowers to the bottom of her dress was dull green but it really went pretty with her skin it was a little puffy like wedding dresses but not to much just slightly and it landed up to her legs

" Wow " says Galilea " Its so pretty " says Violet

" I know right it used to be my moms when she was smaller says Jamie " That is the kind of dress I need my god" says Violet I chuckle " My turn !" says Galilea she puts on her dress its blue with white giant flowers in the middle of her

dress were blue straps and an outline of black " Tbh I am so jelly of your dress " says Jamie and she chuckles " What about you Erika what are you wearing " says Violet I put on my dress it was a dandelion yellow with brown

there was a medium bow at the back of my shoulders and then it showed my bare back and then the dress came back at my hips it was sexy . " That is adore " says Violet

" This one is cute " say Jamie holding a white dress with a light pink and pink flowers " That is nice , Oh thank you thank you " she says and she hugs Jamie

" What are you doing to your hair Jamie ?" I know Jamie hair will be the best " Im doing a side french braid and a bun mid way " Jamie says " What about you Violet ? "

" Oh Im doing a french braid across my head in the front and i will leave the rest of my hair straight " Violet says " Whats with all the braids ?, Im putting my hair in curls " says Galilea

" Im keeping it simple straight down " I say " I should have thought of that I already blow dried my hair" says Jamie,Violet do you thing your mom could do me a braid please? she says in her best puppy face " Sure " Violet says

" Can she do my curls my hair its blow dried ?" " Fine and Galilea my mom can do your hair but you need to wash it " she says shoving me into her bathroom with a towel " Its 5 o clock the dance starts at six " she says .

Violet 's Pov

"Im going to take a shower in my sisters room " I say " Galilea you can take a shower downstairs and Jamie you can continue texting and I will tell my mom to do your hair" Jamie was always ready I wasn't surprised when she said she

already took a shower I pass Cattleya and Lilly Pad 's room Cattleya is crying like crazy I pick her up " Its okay little baby my beautiful Cattleya " I head down the steps and Rosetta and Rosemary are watching Tom and Jerry I hand

Cattleya to dad " She is a little stinky " I say and I make a face of disgust and he laughs " Mom Jamie is waiting for you to do her hair ! " I scream and head in the shower and I see Lilly pad and sayer drawing " Hi" says Sayra

and I smile " Where you going " she says it sounds so cute although she doesn't say it right " Im going to take a bath " " Okay" she says I get in the shower and I scrub myself with a rock when I get out I see Jamie with her hair its

so beautiful, I see Galilea with her long curls , and Erika with her hair blow dried " You guys look so cute " I say as I put my dress on and my mom calls me to do my hair I hear the door ring and Drake Jamie date comes in 5 minutes

later Nick Galila date comes and Tom Erika date also come Rory comes with flowers I smile " Thank you " He brought me yellow dandelion he must have spent all day digging them from the meadow my dad drives us to the dance

when get there ,its loud music and crackers and Juice I dance with Rory and Jamie and when its time to announce 7th grade valentine queen Jamie wins she runs uo to the stage ters streaming down her face '" Thank you"

and they put her crown on Rory hispers in my ear " I have to go " "I will walk you " I say and I tell my friends that I will see them at my house I walk him in front of his house " I had a great time " he say and the he kisses me its my first

kiss its weird but I don't take my lips off of his and then when he lets go I have a startled look at my face and he leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

The missing person

Jimmy's Pov :

"Rosetta wake up ! " I say to a sleeping , drooling Rosetta . Its 7:45 and everyone is dress except for her ,I shake her she still refuses to wake up . So I do the thing that she hates I take a feather and wiggle it up her nose she

shakes " What in the name of candy are you doing to me ?" she says

" Its time for school" I say she stares at the clock and says " Shoo shoo Im allergic to you I don't no if you noticed but dust is not allowed in my room " She says

and she pushes me out the door. I smile the fun I have with Rosetta , I like Cattleya the most since she does not talk yet and then Violet is probably my favorite . I go in the kitchen and find my mom on top of the sink her hands in

my father's hair my fathers hand on her hips and there both kissing . Lilly pad is playing with her doll singing a song I've never heard and Cattleya is watching team Umizoomie . My Phone rings its Jamie big brother Christopher

" Hey" I say " Down at the hob today they have a rap contest we should go after school" Christopher says

" Okay no maybe we can watch but we are not going to rap especially me " I say " Come on I heard you rap before you have

skills " Chris says

" I like art not rapping , thats just for fun nothing serious " I say " Well exactly Alison is going to be there I bet she would like you even more if you enter the rapping contest , think about it" he says and hangs up

Rosemary comes down " Hi" I say she uses her hands to say "Hi" back I don't understand sign language to much so sometimes Rosemary could say a couple of words . " Why are they sucking faces " she says with her hands

Then Violet comes down " I have gymnastics practice with Galilea today so I might be late, Jimmy you don't have to pick me up or Rosetta she has talent show practice with Jamie " she says with a smile . Violet looks at mom and dad

and says " Careful you'll choke" they look back noticing that we are here and mom says " Sorry" and she is as red as a strawberry " You guys should go " says my dad " Okay " I say and look at the clock "Rosetta come on were leaving !"

Peeta 's Pov

I stay there watching the kids leave as I hand them there lunch and give them a kiss goodbye . I know exactly what they eat and what they don't eat Jimmy does not eat vegetables or salads and he hates raisins, blueberries ,and

walnuts. So I pack him a squirrel sandwich which Katniss hunted yesterday , goat cheese from Lady Prim's goat which I often find Katniss crying whenever I say something that reminds her of her dear sister. And I pack him

a chocolate chip muffin which he usually gives to the seam kids whenever he passes by there is still the seam but I tell Katniss to hunt extra squirrels so we could give. Rosetta eats anything except for celery and pumpkin .

So I pack her a chocolate cupcake with little sprinkles on top and a peanut butter sandwich and some orange juice Rosemary always gets the same thing as Rosetta but she is allergic to peaches so I cant make peach cupcake

which she says she loves even though she gets an allergic reaction and scratches her face . I always pack Violet a salad with a bunch of fruits and I always put her Anorexic medicine inside of her salad so she can eat more.

But it never works everyday at 12 the nurse gives her pills . Katniss is on the couch cradling Cattleya and is cooing at her . Lilly comes to me and says " Daddy I want park" she cant say full sentences so she usually cuts them short

which is kind of cute I carry her and bring her so high and she laughs and I look at her face she looks so much like me and I put her down and she cries for me to carry her . I take my sketch bock and some paint and I draw Lilly

playing with her dolls with a great smile. I paint everyone I painted Katniss once when she was the girl on fire in her first interview twirling around giggling everytime she sees it Lilly pad will twirl around trying to act like her mom and

Katniss will join in they will smile and giggle until there dizzy . I paint Katniss cradling Cattleya in her arms with a smile on her face . When Im finished I show the painting katniss " Peeta its beautiful it looks nothing like me this girl

in your painting is pretty but Im not " she says I don't know what she is talking about why she does not see what I see the most prettiest girl in the world. " Your beautiful you are" I whisper in her ear as I take a sleeping Cattleya

out of her arms and into her nursery and Lilly Pad follows me up the stairs. I put Cattleya in her crib and put her blanket on top of her and turn off the lights and turn the baby monitor on. Then Lilly Pad says " I want go sleep"

I look at her and put her in her little bed with a bedspread so she wont fall off I turn on her radio to twinkle twinkle little stars and she falls asleep quickly . I leave the room and go back to the couch where Katniss is still sitting

and I look at her and smile she is watching Sofia the first" Why are you watching this child show ?" she giggles and stands up and says " Its interesting , were at a royal sleepover a royal sleepover " and she dances and I laugh and

so does she but she is laughing like a retarted hyena which makes me laugh even more I get up and I struggle to give her a kiss because she is still laughing she falls on the floor laughing even more " Im sorry i'll stop"

Then she starts laughing again and when she finally stops she says " Can I get cheese buns ? " she looks at me with a pleading look " Sure why not" I say I go in the kitchen and she follows I find cheese and I smear it all over her face

she laughs " Take out some eggs " I say then she tosses an eggs at me and I laugh I take the dough and throw it at her she takes some of the melted chocolate I made yesterday and runs to me I slip and I catch her on the ground and

she gives me a long kiss " Looks like were not going to eat cheese buns " she says and I snicker . I get up and she leads me to the bed and pushes me on it she kisses me and then my neck she takes of my shirt and lays kisses on my

stomach and it tickles I roll us around so Im on top of her and I take off her shirt and she has no bra she giggles and says " Stop looking" and I stopped I sucked on her ear and unzipped her pants and I knew what was going to happen .  
Note: I don't like to write dirty so yea that was kind of preteen but review and tell me what you think :)

Violets Pov : Im in my last period and I look at Rory I don't like him I think to myself were just friends I think the bell rings I get up quickly and I wait for him at his locker " Hi" I say he smiles and says " Hi about the other night I don't like

you and I just want to be friends !" I blurt out his face turns angry and he says " Well okay Violet you know since you don't like me then why did you kiss back was this all just a joke if it is then you can forget about us being friends!"

and then he leaves . I don't want him to leave I want him to stay and be my friend . Then Galilea comes and says " Are you okay? I heard the conversation, he has no right to be mad at you " says Galilea we walk to the gym and

instead of practicing my flips and steadiness and swinging on bars I just stay on the walkover doing my routine for the gymnastic contest I steady myself and flip over and over then I do a leap then gymnastics is finished . " Come on" says

Gailea "walk me home " " Okay " i say we walk and then Galilea says " That man has been following us ever since we left the school" she says I look back its true Galilea walks towards him and says " Hey can you stop following us its

creeping me out" Galilea says he grabs her arm " Stop" she screams and I help her get out of the mans grip and I stare at him " Are you crazy" I say " I will report you for such matter" Galilea says tears going down her cheek we

walk off and we reach her house " you should come inside the mans still following us. " I look back he is still there " Im fine " I say I walk more and the the man reaches next to me looks side to side and he smacks me and carries me off

somewhere .

"


	19. Chapter 19

Kidnapping and idea

Violet's Pov :

When I wake up I feel a pain through my head I moan and then I notice that I wasn't in my bed covered with my own sheets that my mom made for me I was in a room handcuffed to a pole and I was naked fully I thought no

this cant be happening and then the door creaks open and I find a man coming in. " Your up thats good" he says I stare at him " What do you want ?" I scream his brown eyes look into my blue and say " You" it took my a little bit

to notice what he wanted, me he untied me from the pole and put his hand on my cheek I shake my head he gets mad then grabs my cheeks with one of his hands and gives me a sloppy kiss I pinch him then kick him and

I make it out of the room then he grabs me by my hair slams my head to the floor so hard I swear I thought I saw stars for a moment . He pushes into me and I cry and scream " Stop" I say " Shut up " he replies as I continue to cry

when he is finished he ties me back to the pole I take a glimpse at him he was old not that old but old he had medium sized beard and a half head of hair he left out of the room and 5 minutes later he came back with two plates

one with water and another with dry cereal " Dig in dog" he says " How am I supposed to eat ? " I ask " How else" he says I put my mouth into the bowls and eat it like a dog .

Peeta's pov

Violet didn't come home last night we called her friends but they didn't know where she was I was sitting in the kitchen at our table Katniss said we would start looking today she had nightmare especially last night she spent the

night crying for Violet moaning her name in her sleep she comes down with worried eyes she looks around the table I shake my head and a tear slips out of her eyes " Where could she go ?" she says I was wondering the

same thing especially last night I was screaming at Jimmy for not picking her up and I was worried about where could she be. The kids come down " No luck ?" says Rosetta and I don't answer then Jimmy says " I didn't think so"

" Go to school there is nothing for you to worry about when you come back she will be here " I say " What do you mean don't worry thats the worse thing to say to a person that is worried " and she storms upstairs.

Once the kids leave we search around the whole town screaming her name in 5 hours of her search we haven't found out anything then I think " Violet says she was going home with Galilea so she must know something about where

she is" I say Katniss looks at me and we walk to the school and tell the principal if they can call Galilea when she comes in she sees us and she waves " Am I in trouble ?" she says I look at her and the Katniss says " No I just do

you have any clue where Violet is or anything unusual happened when you guys were walking home " stutters Katniss she barely is able to get it out of her mouth " Well there was this man following us around the seam and he grabbed my arm and we escape I told her to stay in my house but she

refused she said she would be okay Im sorry " she screams and then starts crying and Katniss hugs her and they both cry together. " Well thats it " I say and the principal dismisses her . We walk towards the seam and we find something it was Violet's book bag

President Lane pov : " Soldier lewis bring me all the men you can there would be a second war !" I scream " Why sir ?" says Lewis " That Violet Mellark thinks she can get away with it you were supposed to make sure she was to be picked

for the Hunger games not to be volunteered for .Katniss Everdeen will pay for what she did to my grandfather and we will kill Violet Mellark for vengeance !" I scream " Why cant we just make her go to the next games ?" I look at him

" Don't you see how many people are willing to protect her I need soldiers because Violet Mellark will be killed ." I say


	20. Chapter 20

Are you there ?

Katniss Pov

I see Violet's pink book bag with her angry bird souvenir from the capital . I look at

Peeta with a sad face "Its alright Katniss were really close to finding her" says

Peeta I look at her book bag and I open it her phone is in there I look at the time 4:30

we have to go pick up Lilly Pad and Cattleya from the mayor's house since mayor

Bloomberg's daughter is 17 she likes to baby sit kids for free so that is another

advantage for the seam kids the seam is not so bad all the houses have two rooms

and we even have our own doctor and he tends kids for free since he is from the

capital . We walk to the mayor's house and we ring on the door Anna the mayor's

Daughter opens it "hi any luck finding violet?" She says I shake my head I don't want

anyone knowing about her book bag it's none of there business . Then we go in Lilly

comes immediately and cries for peeta to carry her she giggles then Anna comes with

Cattleya dressed in a I'm daddy's-favorite shirt I smile and carry her." Thanks " says

Peeta as we leave the house we walk to our house and I find Rosemary slouched on

the couch Peeta puts LIlly Pad down and walks towards Rosemary " Daddy I miss her

she says in sign language and Peeta hold her in her arms and she cries . I walk up the

stairs and the phone rings I run to it to see if by any chance it would be Violet "Hello"

says a manly voice "Hello who is this ? I say " It's peacekeeper Dan we were searching

houses for Violet around the Seam we searched almost all of them but there is an

abandoned house we thought you would like to search with us? he says " Yes of

course" I say without hesitation "Peeta there going to search Violet were going too."

I say he looks at me we gather the kids and leave them in Hazel's house with Rory

and Vick we meet them in the seam and we walk towards the house the

peacekeeper's knock on the door and an old man opens "EXcuse me sir have you seen

Violet Mellark and they show them a picture of her he looks at it and then he quickly

says "no" the peace keepers look at him and says " SO you won't-mind if we look

around " "no" he says we look around everything looks so old they walk the small

hallways and we go in a room then we go in the closet we hear a scream we look at the man

and then the peacekeeper push the wall slightly and there's Violet tied to a pole "Daddy" she

screams and Peeta goes over there to untie her the man tries to runaway and the peace keepers

chase after him I could only think of the horrible things he could have done to her she was naked

and she hugged Peeta making his shirt all wet she looks at me and runs to me and I Start to cry too.

"Mommy he , he raped me and she cries and Peeta comes and we all hug each other

she shiver at our touch and the peace keepers come in with a blanket and they wrap

it around her Peeta carries her then a peacekeeper says "We have to bring her for

test " Peeta hesitates and the peacekeepers bring takes her out of Peeta arm

and carries her a peacekeeper comes in and says "we just announced the execution of

Fredrick Allen " We walk to the doctor's and they say she has no disease but have to

keep her in for stitches on her head when we are about to leave "Don't leave me"

says Violet "we'll be back were just going to get a snack " I say as we leave. The. Door

Peeta calls Hazel and tells her we found Violet . We go back in the office and sheiks ready to leave he gives her a t shirt and jeans and we walk to Hazel's house when

we arrive all of VIolets friends are there and the first thing she does is run to Jimmy,Rosemary, and Rosetta and they hug I catch a glimpse of Rory he smiles then

leaves the house


	21. Chapter 21

Fights

Jimmy Pov I wake up and Violet is curled up in the bottom of my toes its been two weeks since we found Violet she never goes home by herself and my dad even almost got us a body guard from the capital .

I hear a piano Jamie and Rosetta were practicing for the talent show and they were singing loud maybe too loud I shift my body and Violet rises her head with her sweaty hair sticking to her head and she rubs her eye she looks

at me she is not really a morning person actually if I think about it all of us are not morning persons she walks out the room. I wake up and text Alison

Hey I text

Wyd she text back

nm I say

Party tomorrow my house better be there bye she says

Katniss pov

Im heading to the woods a little early today I leave a note next to Peeta saying How I would be in the woods if he needs me. I walk out my house its pretty chilly good thing I brought my coat or I would be so cold I would have to return

back home I stand next to the fence and I hear for the buzzing sound nothing I climb under the fence and run into the woods and I grab my bow from the tree there are about four bows one is mine one is violet and Jimmy's Rosseta

still on her training bow which she is not really good at she is more of a snare making person and is very handy with a knife and Rosemary knows a lot of plants and there names and if there edible. I look around and spot birds in the

sky I throw a rock and they come rushing out im about to shoot and then a very manly voice says " Hi Catnip" I turn around and I find the boy with gray eyes and black hair Gale I look at him with disbelief " What no hug ? " he says

I go into his arms I haven't seen him for two years I let go and smile but he grabs my arms and pulls me closer to him " What are you doing Im with Peeta you know that " I say he looks at me and says " I think we both know that I didn't

come back for my sons " he says and then crashes his lips into mine I fight it but after a few seconds I stop struggling and kiss him back I don't know what Im doing I love Peeta not him and then I hear a soft voice " Katniss" I let go of

Gale lips and I look at the boy it was Peeta " Peeta Im sorry" I say as he walks away and I chase after him " Peeta" I scream

Rosemary Pov : Its 11:00 and Im supposed to be sleeping but I cant I creep down the hall ways and I hear my mom crying and my dad sleeping on the couch I go back to my room I hate when my mom and dad fight . When they fight

I usually disappear to my favorite hiding spot in a empty cabinets but I couldn't my dad would spot me right away then thats when I hear someone scream " Peeta please stop just listen to me " I put my hearing aid on and I creep

down the stairs so I could read there lips " Shut up I understand perfectly you could've just gone with Gale after the rebellion save me from a heart break " my dad screams and then I see Violet coming my way and she listens too.

" No one wants you here Peeta I don't need you " and she starts to hit him in his head and my dad grabs my moms arm and pins her to the wall and then my dad realizes were there he stares right at us I look at Violet tears coming

out of her eyes and she runs to her room and I follow into her room and we cry together. We hear a knock on the door but we don't answer.

Rosetta Pov : When I wake up the house is silent I look around my room and I climb up my ladder to the top bunk and I find that Rosemary is not there . Im worried " Rosemary" I call out and then I go downstairs and find my mom

with Violet , Rosemary,and Jimmy and my mom is carrying Lilly Pad and Cattleya must still be sleeping . I sit on my chair " Where's dad?" Violet looked at me and nodded her head I was confused and then Jimmy says " Where is dad?"

Then I see him come down the stairs with two suit cases I look at my mom " Where are you going " says my mom he looks at her " Umm I don't know maybe catch a train to another district or something" he says . Violet gets up and says

" Your leaving you cant go its not fair your all ruining my life first I get kidnapped and then my parents split up I hate my life" and she storms up the stairs and Lilly Pad follows her I look at my dad and he stutters to say something

and Rosemary has tears streaming down her cheek and then she gets out by the door and turns around and I see her sparkling blue eyes and then she grabs onto my fathers leg and she start to scream which makes me get even

sadder I look at my mom " Don't just stand there say something " I scream she looks at me and I know that whatever words my mom will tell him he wont listen to her or anyone . I just run out the door and think of the safest place

but thats in my dads arm so I go under the gates to the woods not even checking to see if it was on and I run into the meadow and I cry I dig dirt up and I find a book full of plants and it shows all the plants and then it says

This is a place where you need to be

where all my girl will be buried indeed .

Then I recognize a song that my mom sang to Violet whenever she had a nightmare my mom must have wrote this .Follow the instructions in the song . So I follow it

Deep in the meadow under the willow

I go under the willows . A bed of grass a soft green pillow

. There is a bed of grass lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes when you wake up the sun will rise her it is safe here it is warm here the daisies guard you from every harm here are your sweet dream and tomorrow brings

them true here is the place where I love you . Then there is a note from my mom to my dear beautiful children and my sister : Primrose Everdeen , Violet Primrose Mellark , Jimmy Rye Mellark, Rosetta Rue Mellark , Rosemary Annie

Mellark, Lilly Pad Patricia Mellark, and Catelya Sophia Mellark . Then it says look back and I see beautiful flowers I only recognize the two flowers Primroses and Violets I see white flowers that look like daises I search in the book

of flowers Its called a Cattleya flower I didn't know Cattleya was named after a flower and then I look at another one and realize its called a lilly pad and another one named Rosemary and then I realized that my mom named us after

flowers I used to think my mom loved Violet the most because she was named after a beautiful flower but now I know that were all named after flowers and I smile and for a moment I actually forget whats happening at home

but I lay my had in the grass like the song says and I know this will always be my safest place


	22. Chapter 22

Who will it be ?  
Katniss pov : I'm in a room that we never used before with a knife and a bottle of  
wine that I have always hated but Peeta loved I cry in memory of him I didn't  
know what I was talking about this family needs Peeta more than anything I take  
my knife and slide it through my arm and I cry I cut my arm again that's for making  
Peeta leave I think to myself and then I hear a faint voice "Mom" are you there I dont  
reply then violet comes in " What are you doing?" She says and I hide my knife she  
looks at me and says "I found Rosseta in the valley " she says and she looks at me in  
sorrow how could she look at me like this Im the one who drove her father away.  
"Please answer me mom I need you and "she lays her head on my lap and cries  
"Violet everything will be alright " I say she looks at me "promise" she says and I nod  
my head the phone rings and Violet picks it up "hello" she says " daddy come home  
please we need you " she says and when she gives the phone to me He hangs up.  
I try not to cry for the reason that my husband won't even talk to me ."bye mom"  
she says as she waves her hand to me and I could see through her baby blue eyes  
that she is worried. As soon as she leaves I go downstairs and throw all my pills  
down the drain I hear a loud cry I go to there room and see a sleeping Lilly Pad but  
a wide awake Cattleya I pick her up and stroke her hair and I look up and I see a  
Pink painting and quickly look down because Peeta painted it I wake Lilly pad up and  
I dress her to take her to the mayor's house it's sad I can't even take care of my own kids  
When I get there I don't make any small talk and I just leave when I get back home it  
feels so empty I try to do things to keep my mind off of Peeta I clean Violet's room  
even though its pretty clean I take her laundry  
and throw it  
in a bucket full of water and I clean it with a rock and soap and I hang it on a clothing wire that is outside .  
Jimmy POV: As I walk with my sisters they think I don't care about what happened  
yesterday but I really do as we pass Galilea and Erika house and I see they're older  
sisters Tita and Damerus , Tita is 15 a girl with medium black hair and an olive skin color , Tita is constantly all Christopher talks about even though he has a girlfriend  
Tita flirts a lot with him and its pretty obvious she likes him she smiles at me then waves and her big dimple right next to her nose comes up then Damerus comes out  
she is 16 and has curly hair that goes up to her breast and an olive skin color she is  
pure sexy she is nice nicer than Alison she comes up to me " Hey are you going to Alison party?" She asks I stare at her " yea are you? " she looks at me and her brown eyes look into mine " I don't have a date and I guess no one wants to ask me?"  
"Don't be silly who wouldn't want to go to the party with you ?" She blushes and says "Thanks" we walk and I wave goodbye to my sisters I see Christopher with his  
annoying girlfriend Emily Tita gets mad and goes up to him and goes in between there  
conversation "hey Chris" he smiles and says " hey" totally ignoring his bitchy girlfriend Emily " umm why are you talking to my boyfriend bug ?" Says Emily  
Tita turns around in anger and says " Idgaf" Emily gasps at what Tita says and walks away " I gotta go see you in third period " says Chris and she waves him a  
goodbye I spot Alison coming towards me " Hey you got a minute yea alright" and  
she pulls me away from Damarus she looks at her and gives me a kiss on the lips  
and says " He's taken" I look at her and she smiles " Tootles " I don't understand who  
to pick,  
Rosemary Pov : I'm in lunch and I spot an empty table bye Jamie I go to her why do  
you always sit here where is your group I say with my hands she looks at me I'm in  
trouble she says with her hands and then lunch finishes I walk down the hallways  
to my locker and I see Annie my best friend she doesn't care that I'm deaf I smile and  
she smiles back and we walk to art class we paint different kinds of things and I try  
to forget that my father loved to paint I close my eyes and blink the tears away


	23. Chapter 23

Who will it be ?

Jimmy's Pov : I was in global and someone throws a paper ball at me I turn around

and see Chris looking at me and then looks at Damerus and makes kissing sounds .

He is so immature sometimes the girl who sits in front of me is named Grisel she has

brown eyes and hair up to her back I whisper " Hey besty" I say she turns around

smiling " What do you want Mellark ?" she says I point to fat Allen who was sleeping and drooling on his desk she laughs and everyone looks at us as she collapse

on the floor and I chuckle the bell rings for health class and I stand up and walk to my locker I take my health binder out and head to my classroom . I wait for the teacher to come and when she comes she starts talking about drugs Tita and Chris

start texting each other and I'm pretty sure they don't hear a word the teacher

is saying.

Later that day ...

Damerus Pov : I'm getting ready for the party as I walk down the stairs I see my mom on the couch drinking alcohol she was a drunk addict I fell the madness filling

me up "Can't you be sober one night to take care of Galilea and Erika ?" I say she

throws a bottle at me but misses I see Erika in the kitchen tears streaming down her

face I walk to her she hates it when my mom is drunk " are you okay ?" I say and I wipe her tears away . "Don't leave me here alone ? " I have no idea where to bring

her the Mellarks house I think Tita comes down with Galilea there hands intertwined

I pull out my phone and call them "hello " says a woman Mrs. Mellark I think .

" hi umm my mom is drunk again would you please take care of the twins I know it's

a rough time with your family but please ?" I say a second passes "sure bring them over" she says and relief comes out of me we walk to the Mellarks house and knock

on the door and Jamie opens it " Are you sleeping over to ? " she says and I nod and

A big smile crosses her face " my sister Sayra Is here to " she says and I go in and

I see Chris , Jimmy,and Grisel in he living room Chris stares at Tita "wow you look

Beautiful " he says and Tita blushes " Well I thought my outfit was cute but I think

We have a winner give us a spin " says Grisel and I spin around and giggle .

Three hours later ...

It was loud but fun in the party I go into an empty room and Jimmy comes in too loud

he says and I nod he sits close to me and I stare into his eyes he puts his hand on my

cheek and I lean in we kiss and his warm lips transfer to mines he sticks his tongue

out and I give him permission to enter we stop when we need air I look at my phone it was 2 " we should leave " I say and he nods we go downstairs and I tell Tita let's

Go " Can Chris walk me home in ten minutes please ? " she says and I nod " be safe"

I say and she nods me and jimmy walk hand in hand when he says " tag your it " and taps me I tap him back and try to run away but he grabs my shirt and kisses me

were disturbed by his phone I take it from his hand it was a text from Allison where

are u it says my jaw drops in disappointment he looks at the message " I can explain"

he says I look at him " listen I like Alison a lot. " he says I look at him " Then why did

you kiss me did you feel bad for me or something ?!" I scream he looks at me and I

walk away he grabs my arm and turns me around " I like you to Damerus " he says

" You can't like two people " i say " Well I do whenever I'm around you Damerus I

don't think I didn't remember anything I didn't even remember that I have a girlfriend " he says " who will it be me or her , think about that " she says and walks

away


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys this is my friend Kiara Fanfic please give it a try its her first one warning : If team Gale I advise you not to read this.

Not an ordinary kind of game

I run as I hear the announcement of Claudius Templesmith I run to go find Peeta I kiss him which he was surprised to I look at him and he wasn't hurt we kiss gently and he lets go and said " I thought you would team up with

Gale he is your best friend" says Peeta I shake my head "but I need you more Peeta" I say and our soft lips touch it starts raining and we go into a small cave I wait until Peeta has fallen asleep and I go set up snare traps .

When I get back Peeta is not there I look around " Peeta" I whisper where could he be he wouldn't just leave me like that would he I think no he loves me and I love him back someone must have found him but a cannon has

not fired yet someone is playing tricks , cheating which there not supposed to there is only 6 of us left Peeta and I Gale and Cato , Clove, and Thresh it must have been one of them I walked out of the cave and ran thinking

where he would be I looked all around then I hear a whisper from the tree " Katniss" says an unknown person I shake my head and I see Peeta on a branch all beaten up " Peeta" I say and I climb the tree he was beaten up

" Who did this ?" I say and Peeta says " Gale" Im mad so mad I climb down the tree and lose my mind how could he do this to Peeta I start screaming for Gale to come out that I will kill him . Then I notice where we are in

a arena with a bunch of blood thirsty teens I see Clove from district 2 come at me and she lands on top of me and takes her knife out then someone stabs her with a knife and the blood is on me " your job was to find her not

kill her " says Gale Im confused 1 why would they listen to gale and 2 why does he want to find me " Catnip" he says " What did you tell her to make her try and kill me ? " I say he looks at me with a grin o his face " Well

Katniss lets not play dumb I pay them my love " I think " Your cheating " I say " Who cares about cheating screw peeta we can win go home live happy together " and he puts his arm on my waist and I jerk it off he scoffs

" Fine then" and he walks away.


	25. Chapter 25

Talent show

Violet's Pov : I woke up by a scream I giggle it was Rosetta talent show today and Rosetta was so excited I rise up and step on the floor "Oww"says a familiar

voice I look down it was Jamie I screamed " What the hell?" I say she looks at me and

smiles "Good. Morning " she says and she stands up I dont remember us having a sleep

over " Now I guess you don't remember me coming yesterday and that is why you

were probably screaming like an egomaniac . So we were video chatting and playing

truth or dare and you dared me to go to your house but then my brother said I have to go to sleep that fish he has no life when everyone was asleep I snook out and climbed your window I didn't leave because you wouldn't believe that I came so I slept

on the comfy floor" she says with a bit of sarcasm at the end I couldn't believe what

she just told me " So you sneaked in my house in the middle of night just because I

dared you ?" she looks at me " That's kind if the idea Violet well can I borrow some

clothes for school?" she says I swear my best friend was crazy I point to the closet

she smiles and walks over there . When were finished we go downstairs everyone

stares at Jamie " Hey if you guys are wondering why I'm here which I'm pretty sure

you are cause you guys are staring at me like its snowing in Puerto Rico . Long story

short blah blah blah it was a dare . Ooh apples yum. " and we stare at her then Rosetta says " we'll that made perfect sense anyways mom is dad coming to my

talent show ? " I look at my mom " Umm I don't know he doesn't even answer my calls ." she frowns " But he promised" says Rosetta then Jamie says " It's alright

Rosetta everyone else will surely be there your going to rock the show " she says

she smiles " We are going to rock the show" says Rosetta and they giggle .

2 hours later ...

Katniss Pov : I was scrubbing some gum off the floor I was sad today was Prim

favorite day early spring I remember Prim spitting this gum on the floor when she

first entered Peeta house .Peeta had said he wanted memories of all of us so she took

her gum and put it on the floor and I was trying to take it off .A pain l hits my head I

groan my pills will easily take this pain away but I threw then down the sink then

the phone rings I go to it , I pick it up " Hello" I say the person is silent then the person

says " Katniss " it was Peeta" Peeta , I where are you ? please don't hang up " I say

" come home I love you I can't live without you we need you come home " I say and I

cry and he hangs up and i curl up in a little corner . I was heart broke I'm sure Peeta is to but he

doesn't even want to talk to me Im nothing to him he is probably kissing another prettier girl

right now cradling her in her arms putting her to sleep instead of me . I hear a cry Cattleya , I go

upstairs and I sing to her which reminded me so much of my father and when I used to sing this to

prim when she had nightmares or trouble sleeping . I usually don't sing unless my kids beg me it

was 1:30 Lilly Pad was drawing and I saw my arrows in the closet hunting would be

the answer I grab my arrows and Lilly's coat I wrap it around her it was pretty chilly the talent show was in 5 hours O had tone back at 4to help Jamie and Rosetta

get ready I carried Cattleya to Hazel's house " going hunting Katniss " she says and

I nod my head " Would you bring me some squirrels and strawberries " she says

" sure" I say I walk to the woods through the seam and I reach the fence I listen if the fence is on I hear nothing I climb under and run into the woods I immediately

see 3 squirrels and I shoot them In the eye but one of them disappears I quickly find

it i. The tree and shoot it not a perfect shot on the eye but good enough . I find the

berry bush and check to see if it was night lock they weren't so I grabbed a bunch and put it in a basket I also find Rosemary herbs on the ground and wild onions I grab

a lot and just. When Im about to leave I see a deer I smile and I shoot it in the back

I run to it and shoot it again I kick it to see if it was still alive I look at the time it

was 3:30 there was still some time I went to the river my father used to bring me to I strip my clothing and I swim the water is cool and I swim silently until 15 minutes past I get out of the river and gather the food and put my clothes on

I go to Hazel's house and hand her the berries and 3 squirrels and give her a part of the deer " thank you" she says and she hands me Lilly and Cattleya I walk to the

house and Jimmy is on the couch " Hey mom" he says and helps ,e carry the deer

" you got lucky huh?" And I nod my head it was 5 and Violet comes down the stairs

"There you are what is Rosetta going to wear ?" I go up the stairs and see that Jamie. is applying the smokey eye makeup and Rosetta looks Gorgeous Jamie is

wearing a top with red and white stripes and a big red bow in the middle with red

pants and has Beautiful makeup on " Can you help me with my hair ?" Says Jamie

I grab a fat pencil and twirl a piece of her hair on it I put some hairspray and let the

pencil out and a beautiful curl results I do this until her whole hair is curled I grab

Rosetta a black skirt that goes up to her thighs and a black tank top with a purple

mini sweater with bows on the side and black heels when Im finished with her she

looks beautiful " it's 6 we have to. Be there in 20 minutes " says Jamie I quickly take

Cattleya a shower and tell Violet to take Lilly a shower " Rosemary take a shower

and put on your flower dress okay" I say and she nods her head . I take a shower and

A put some jeans on with a nice top when I get out everyone is ready . We walk to

the school Jamie and Rosetta head back stage ten minutes later a teacher comes out

and introduces herself " Give it up for Annie singing Just the way you are " a girl sings and then I see it a blond guy with blue eyes Peeta he looks at me .

Violet , Cattleya Jimmy , Rosemary,and Lilly were on the other side of the audience to get a

better view for the camera. He walks to me and carries me and spins me around

and crashes his lips onto mine he lets go and hugs me " Im sorry" he says then the

teacher comes back " Now for Rosetta singing girl on fire and Jamie on the piano

Jamie comes out and sits on a stool and there is a wooden piano she sings " she's just a girl but she on fire , hotter than a fantasy lonely like a highway she living in a world and its on fire filled with catastrophe but she know she can find a way .

Then Rosetta starts to sing and it's beautiful when she gets to the chorus everyone claps and she starts dancing and smiling and I know Jamie was up to this and the song ends and everyone claps and jamie says " to Rosetta the best singer"

then it was Jamie turn she was playing the piano and singing softy when she reaches to the chorus it gets faster " Where there is desire there is going to be a flame ,where there is a flame someone's bound to get hurt" she sings precious

and the next thing you know the talent show was over. Rosetta spots Peeta and hugs him tightly and so do the others.


	26. Chapter 26

An unexpected visitor  
Peeta's Pov : It's been a week since I have returned from the capital hotel lately Katniss has been  
so attached me and so are the kids . I get up from the bed her on top of me both hands wrapped  
around my neck and her legs in back of my back I try to get off the bed and when I succeed she  
wakes up " Peeta where are you going?" She says rubbing her eyes " Im coming back" I say she  
shakes her head " stay with me " she says I look at her beautiful grey eyes I can't believe I ever left this family our foreheads touch and so do our noses " I promise I will be back later I have to go to the bakery " I say and she  
looks at me as I leave the door . I go upstairs first to check on the kids I see Rosemary in the bathroom . " What are you doing Rosemary ?" I say with my hands she tells me her hearing aid  
is buzzing and it hurts . I take a look at she had put it the wrong way I laugh to myself and put it the right way . I smile and I go to make break feast I take milk out  
from Lady the goat and I make pancakes I see a sleepy Rosetta come downstairs  
" good morning sunshine tell your mom Im leaving to the bakery bye " and I give her  
a quick kiss on the head. " bye" she says.  
Rosetta Pov : " That's mine" I say as I steal the chocolate from Rosemary and she chases me I run and all of a sudden Lilly starts running to so were all running in a  
circle until Violet comes down " What the fuzz ?" She says as Lilly runs to give her  
a hug " She stole my Lollipop " Rosemary says in sign language Violet looks at me  
" Rosetta that's not nice it was her lollipop she had it first " she says and takes the  
Lollipop out my mouth I scream loud and I attack her we start pulling hair and biting  
until we hear a knock on the door " Get it dweeb" she says I shake my head " Bird" she  
says so I get up and I see a lady with blonde hair and blue eyes " Who are you ? " I  
say I snap at her " Who are you ?" She says " I asked you first " I say she opens her  
mouth to says something and Violet screams " Who's at the door Rosetta?" I scream back. " Some old lady" and she  
walk to where I am " Hi " Violet says and smiles " Patricia Mellark and you ? " she says Violet face brightens she has the same last name as us " Im Violet Mellark and  
this is my sister Rosetta " she says the lady gets a confused look " your father is  
Peeta Mellark ? " she says and Violet nods and gestures her to come in Rosemary  
waves a hello but I could tell she is very curious . My mother comes down and gets  
a surprised face " Ms. Mellark what are you doing here I thought you were dead ?"  
she shakes her had " No just in disrict 5 what are you doing here ?" she says  
" Well I live here and I have six kids and I am married to your son how could you have  
not known were in the capital a lot ?" My mom says " I don't watch anything that  
has to do with the capital to much memories " she says " yea your son was picked for  
the games " my mother says " Oh no the only bad thing about that was he met you "  
I could see the anger boiling up in her and ,y dad comes in and we hug him my dad sees the woman and hugs her . " what are you doing here no don't even answer that  
question your staying here right ? " he says my mother shakes her head " We have no room " my mother says " We have plenty of rooms katniss or she could sleep with  
Violet " he says " Yay slumber party ! " Violet says " No slumber party Violet " she says . " It's okay I have my train back in an hour " the strange lady says and as she  
leaves the door I let out. Sigh I'm glad she is not going to stay


	27. Chapter 27

The war  
Violets Pov : I was in class paying attention to the board which showed many hard  
equations Jamie and I were in the intelligently gifted programs so we had math and

social studies with eight graders Jamie was bored as always and she was making a  
fortune teller " Violet pick a color ." Jamie says as I shoo her away she sighs and

rolls her eyes " your boring " she says then that's when I hear it, it was loud and the  
class was on fire Jamie grabbed my hand " Come on let's go ! " she says as I see teens

run out the classroom I run to Rosetta and Rosemary's classroom and grab there hand I see Galilea and Erika with Tita ,and Christopher as he runs to hug Jamie

" Are you okay ?" he says and Jamie nods her head and I see Jimmy running out of a class room his hands intertwined with Alison's and Heather's " Where's Damerus ? "

says Christopher Jimmy shrugs his shoulders " Lets go there coming " says Alison  
" We can't leave without her " says Jamie Jimmy walks away and I follow and we see Damerus

passed out on the floor and Jimmy carries her outside we all go home . " Mom ! " I scream and I find her watching television it must be mandatoryI look at it and realize

There talking about me " We will kill Violet Mellark and all girls from twelve to 17 "  
Says a man with a white furry beard my mother looks back at me " Hey umm is going to be okay just get your book bag and put as much clothes as you an " she says

I follow her and see she is packing clothes in a medium sized book bag for Lilly and  
Cattleya my father comes in and gives me a don't worry smile . He goes upstairs

and gets something and comes back " We have to take the nearest train lets go"  
A feeling goes in my head I will never see district 12 again but I complete shake it off

When we arrive at the train station I see Rory, Vick , and Hazel getting on going to the nearest chairs and I see Jamie she runs towards me and we hug " Where's everyone else ?" I say she points to them trying to put there bags .

Mom and dad entered first then Jimmy the door closed and I pounded on it like crazy  
so it can open the train was moving yet then I hear a voice " Violet" says Rosetta

and she points to an open window which dad was reaching there hand out Rosetta went first then Lilly then Rosemary and I was last we sit down in a 4 people seat .

When everyone's sleeping I go to where Jamie is and I see that she is wide awake  
" There going to kill us Violet but there going to make sure yours is the most painfulness " she says " Why are they doing this ?" I says why do they want to kill

me I did nothing to them she shrugs her shoulder then I hear a loud crash and everyone wakes up and Sayra is attached to Jamie the driver was dead and some

peacekeepers were coming and they had guns my father rushed me out and I screamed for my friends we were in the woods where no one could find us soon my

father came back with Jamie, Chris, Sayra, Damerus, Tita, Grisel , Galilea,Erika, Rory  
And Vick . It was cold but not that cold then after a while Alison and her sister came

to I wasn't hurt but I saw Rory had a big cut on his arm " What happened ?" I tell  
him " I got hurt in the crash " he says I look at it it's not to big I grab our first aid kit

And I stitch up his arm . I smile " Good as new" I say we sleep in a tent there are three I climb in one with my best friends and Sayra Chris , Tita, Damerus , Jimmy , Alison ,and Heather and the rest in one tent I drift off to sleep quickly .

When I wake up I see a sign District seven . We all gather our things and walk. " Dad  
where are we going ?" Says Rosetta but he doesn't say anything we head to a big town and Rosemary freezes she can't be around to many people she gets scared and

trembles Jimmy carries her and we walk through the crowd and we meet a house  
Johanna Mason says a sign on her door we knock and a woman comes out that Im sure I have met before she hugs my mom and da then all of us then motions us to

come in " Don't worry you'll be safe here " she says she walks us to our room and its  
the same people we will be sharing with like we did in our tent . I place my things

down and the television turns out to see the president looking and killing girls . I turn  
it off . " Most of the district twelve girls are here " Damerus says trying to cheer me

me up but it wasn't working Alison and her sister left to there relative that live in  
7 " Thank god I don't have to put up with that stuck up drama queen " Damerus says

I smile and it give her hope and she walks out the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Never let go

Damerus POV:  
I wake up next to Jimmy, Tita, and

Christopher on the floor. I feel so

good in Jimmy's arms I never wanna let go; if it wasn't for that witch

Allison I'd never have to. He shuffles

around and wakes up then I close my eyes, acting like I'm sleeping. He

takes his arms off of me and puts the blanket more closer and gives me kiss on the head and I blush.

Then Tita rolls over then I fall off the bed. "OUCH!" I scream. He looks at then helps me get up.

"Just call me Dameraclutz" I say. "You're awake."he says. "Well I am now"I say.

"Grouchy" he murmurs. "Am not" I say. He twirls my hair but 2 can play

at this game I walk away " Playing hard to get ?" He says " no I'm hard to get." He smiles

I couldn't help it his smile was contagious he walks to me I'm not sure where he stands with Alison he

leans in and kisses me on the cheek " your still mad ?" How can he tell but a voice comes from Violet " umm where's mom" Violet asks. "I think she went hunting" I say "are you hungry ?" I ask her she shakes her

head "you have to eat" I say I go in the kitchen and she follows I set the

milk and cereal out and pass it to her she eats little by little and when she is

finished she heads to the bathroom and is about to throw her food up but

I stop her I know about her anorexic problems " I will get fat and no one will want me " she says

" your very beautiful Violet I mean who wouldn't want you ?" I say and She hugs me " Thanks " she says

Tita comes in " Violet I found this cool magazine that shows you how to do cute hairstyles I need hair " she

says then laughs and walks away Rosetta comes " So any advice on boys ?" she says " ooh who's the Prince Charming ? " i say

" Vick but were not friends and he likes Heather ". She says " he will come around trust me he totally digs you" I say I feel like a counselor

solving people's problems if only I could solve mines. "You really think so?" I nod my head and she smiles .

It was a Tuesday and they made us go to school my mother killed herself

or at least that's what the news said I wasn't very close to her I don't even think she remembered our names.

I remember her when I was 7 Tita 6 Galilea and Erika 3 my mom never payed attention to them she used to say they were mistakes to people but

I used to say the only mistake was you being born that shut her up my sisters are the best things that ever

Happened to me.

Later that day...  
Rosemary's POV  
All the kids in the school were different they all thought they were tough and they all looked different

except for the kids I noticed from 12

Everyone was nice nicer than the kids in 12 . When I went home I saw my mother and father arguing

" you can't go " my mom says " I have to they will attack again we already made the deal if we win the war they

don't have to kill kids I need to do this" I'm confused so I go to my aunt

Johanna room " where is my dad going?" I day with my hands she says

He is going to be a solider for the war it lasts about 2 years my heart

Snaked and she hugged me as the tears fell down my cheek he can't leave again . At dinner he told us

and we were all sad because u will never let my father go .

2 hours later ... I heard a loud scream and horrible curses that I barely get through I went upstairs and saw damerus and Alison fighting


	29. Chapter 29

Goodbyes

Note : sorry I haven't been writing iPad charger broke I'm doing this on my brothers phone.

Violets pov : They were pulling hair nonstop and I heard constants

scream jimmy gets Damerus off of Alison " I don't really care if you guys

kiss I was just doing this to get my ex back it worked Damerus you've had

this coming for years ." Alison says and leaves the house . I go back to the room I'm staying in and my dad

comes in " hey Baby" he says he looks at me " why do you have to go"

I say and cry on his shoulder " you know I said all my goodbyes to the others it's just you" he says I look

Up " do you want to go somewhere

special? " he says I nod my head and

he motions me outside and I follow we

walk a lot and take pictures we make

jokes and he tells me stories when I was first born like when mom got scared I had a cold. " We're here " he

says we're on top if a high mountain and I see the whole district from here

I giggle " I'm going to miss that giggle"

he says " I'm going to miss you dad" I say " I love you violet " he says I smile

" to the moon and back " I say " To the moon and back" he replies and I

go in his arms regretting the moment I will ever have to let go.

Peeta's pov: When we get home Violet is asleep I carry her to her room and Katniss is in front of me

" Everyones asleep it's just you and me" she says I hug her and she hugs me back I carry her to the room .

" I have something that I wrote for you" she says

Dear Peeta

" The feeling of your arms the warmth of your presence is far more beautiful than love itself. I will always

remember when you were hijacked in the Capitol but still loved me when you were Siting Outside in that green grass all I could see then is this guy the guy I've been waiting for but I still don't even know it you looked at me you smiled and never left you kept your eyes straight at me he looks back &winks you smile &&think to yourself he's the one, the one i've been looking for i walk straight to were you were I said hey you didn't say anything but then I feel like he doesn't care, but when your just turning around to leave he holds you by the hand&& kisses you out of no were then he ask you is that want you were waiting for? I see you as a diamond with many facets, but that is what makes you shine brighter. I may not be a diamond, but in some ways I probably shine too. I'm maybe just a glowworm, but in the darkest night, I too can be appreciated by your love. "People always said that holding hands was an intimate feeling. I didn't believe them till I held yours" If I had to decide between my last breath and love, I would use my last breath to tell you I love you.

" this is the way you won't forget me or get another girl that is much prettier than me" she says I can't believe everything

she said I kiss her passionately and I take the braid out of her the people who

used to stay here left to a small home . So it's us and nothing can ever stop us.

I kiss her neck and she puts her hands in my hair " I love you" she says I smile because she loves me " I love you to" I say

I take her shirt off and she takes mine I kiss her chest and she moans I take her

bra off and feel her breast I kneed it like I would do with bread and she moans even more I stop and she takes my jeans off.

She feels my hard manhood and takes mY boxers off and puts her hands on it and runs her hands up and down I moan

as she goes faster she puts ot in her mouth and I climax . I take her underwear off and I put a finger on

her woman hood I rub her clit and she moans u slip my fingers in her and she starts to grind on my hand I take my fingers out and she cums . I put my manhood in and push into her fast and she moans my name when were finished

she collapse on me and falls asleep in my arms .


	30. Chapter 30

Back home

Rosetta's Pov : " name" says an old lady with warts and pimples all of her face  
"Rosetta Rue Mellark " I say " age?" She says I sigh " 11" I say and she motions me

to enter the train it's been 2 years since I haven't seen district 12 the school has been build over and more houses are build up it hasn't been the same without Jimmy

since he went to college early and Damerus went along with him he barely calls only on birthdays and he never comes for holidays but when I need him he always has time for me.

I see Lilly pad chasing Cattleya Lilly was five and Cattleya was 3 and they always run around everywhere I spot violet and Rory kissing they've been a couple for a year

already Rosemary comes towards me and pulls me by my hair and I scream and make a big scene and she laughs a lot . We go on the train and in a matter of hours

were in victory lane standing in front of our house." Hone sweet home" my mom says and she smiles and heads in the house nothing is damaged everything is the same

way we left it like it was only yesterday we left this house I run into my room and  
smile I jump on my bed and giggle something I don't do very often .

Two weeks later

Violet's Pov: I was in my room looking at my old clothes and toys I'm 15 and I don't these clothes will fit me anymore but I will still keep some for memories I packed the

little clothes I got in district seven Damerus let me have hers so we didn't have to go  
shopping and Rosetta, Rosemary,Lilly,and Cattleya had my old clothes " violet" my mom calls I walk downstairs ,

" I need you help me to clean up " she says I have a confused look and I see 2 mattresses in the living room ." Why do we Need to clean up ?" I ask she sighs " oh I forgot to tell you , my friend Annie and her son Finnick is moving in

she is going to help me with you crazy kids" she says I think about this " okay" I say as I help her clean up toys from the floor as Lilly pad screams " ice cream" she says

Lilly was obsessed with chocolate chip ,cookie dough ice cream and gummy bears as a topping " you already had Lilly Pas!" My mother says and Lilly Pad runs away

Upstairs " Violet I'm going to go hunting for rabbit watch the kids please" my mother says I prepare a bed and I hear a knock on the door . I walk towards it woman with

green eyes and brown hair hugs me " Violet I haven't seen you in so long " she says and I hug back I giggle because I think I remember her I see a boy who is strong and pretty taller then me.

" come in " I say and They do " Im going to look around the house " Annie says and she leaves " hi I'm Finnick " he says and sticks his hand out I shake it " Violet" I say

" You know they told me there was going to be girl about my age but I didn't think she will be so pretty" he says I giggle and blush " I have a boy friend " I say

" Who me I know I'm handsome but come on we just met like ten seconds ago" he says I feel the urge to smack him he is so obnoxious and is full of himself " Haha very funny and it's not you. " I say

He chuckles then I hear a door close its my mom she ur s to hug Finnick "I haven't seen you in so long" she says and Finnick hugs back. My mother goes upstairs "You know what would be at good

idea you should show me around the house" he says I roll my eyes he was so annoying but he was cute. I go upstairs a d show him to his room ." My room is next door if you need me" I say and I

start to walk away " uh uh so I get the room next to the pretty girl" he says I smile and blush slightly I walk to my room then there's a knock I open the door and its Finnick " Can you help me

unpack?" He says " sure" I say and we walk back to his room " I. Going to organize them by pants,  
shirts,socks those things" I tell him he nods " umm do you guys have sugar cubes?"he says I smile

I finished with organizing and he finished with his closet o find a small carry on bag and find condoms " What are these?" I say he looks at them " what you never seen condoms before?" He says

" I just I have I are you a virgin?" I stutter he looks at me " no I'm 16 and I don't know if you've seen me I'm hot I can't be a virgin " he says I roll my eyes at him " Are you?" He says " yea" i say

Leaving out that I got raped when I was 12 he nods I walk out his room "good night"  
I say and I leave his room .

Rosemary's Pov: I wake up with my alarm quack quack it says I have to change my alarm tone I  
bang it with my hand and then I notice I can hear I'm surprised and excited and then I remember I

could only hear medium voices . I sigh I really want to hear things. I get up and look at myself in  
the broken mirror I was going to school I did my hair in a braid and woke Rosetta up .  
She gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom I put on a T shirt and some shorts

and my converse Rosetta comes out the bathroom with her hair in big bouncy curls  
a shirt that hangs low on the shoulder that says yolo shorts and pink uggs I smile.

" You look cute did Violet make you wear this?" I ay with my hands she shakes her head Rosetta wasn't really a girls girl she was trying to impress someone but I know if I bring it up she will

get mad at me and change I run down the stairs and I find Finnick eating cereal he waves and I smile he is so cute I sit down and eat an apple the when the clock reaches 7:50 we all leave we

walk to school and I see violet hanging out with Jamie who is flirting with Drake she's twisting her hair giggling she obviously likes him . I walk to my locker and the combination isn't working.

A boy comes up to me and bangs on the locker and it opens " THAT won't work" he says I giggle  
" Andy" he says and I say in my best normal voice"rosemary" I say he smiles and the bell rings " bye  
rosemary" he says I smile I like the new boy.

F


	31. Chapter 31

The football game

Finnick's Pov: Im in fifth period and a lot of girls look at me and I smile back . When the bell rings I walk to the foot ball room and I tryout for quarter back the team

captain is some boy named Rory he looks cool girls giggle and stare at me as I play

I smile . When I'm finish trying out Rory comes to me" Congratulations your on the

team" he says " Our game is today we,will give you your uniform later " he says I nod

and I walk down the halls to lunch I see violet coming towards me " hey " I say she

smiles " hey" she says " I made the football team" I say hoping to impress her " Nice to know " she says I sigh I could just go on to another girl but there's something about

this girl that makes me fight for her " Now can we make out" I say she giggles and gives me a playful slap on my chest.

Lilly pad's Pov: "Lilly pass me the butter " says auntie Annie I jump and grab the handle of the fridge I wasn't tall enough I opened the fridge and looked for the butter

I found a jar with white stuff I pass it to Annie she giggles " This is mayonnaise sweetie this is the butter" she says and goes to the fridge . I watch as she makes

bread I stand up and go up the stairs I go in violets room and I find a bag full of make up I put pink eye shadow on and some red lipstick I giggle and take some blush and put it all over my face I look like a clown I get out of her bathroom

and watch sponge bob I giggle and I hear Violet and Galilea come in the room " Lilly why are you in my room" she asks me nicely she looks at my face " I look pretty

lala " I tell her by her nick name"You touched my make up !" She screams the tears start to go out my eyes and down my cheeks " I just wanted to be like a princess"

I say "don't scream at her Violet" says Galilea and carries me Violet looks at me " Lilly please don't touch my things unless I say you can " she says and I nod my head . I

walk out her room .

Rosetta's Pov: I come home from school grumpy as I come in my mom asks " How was school" she says I immediately get mad " none of your business " I say I run to my room and cover my pillow

over my mouth and scream my sister comes in " That was you screaming" she says with her hands and speaks at the same time " How can you hear me your deaf?" I

ask " Being deaf doesn't mean you can't hear it means you can't hear as much as others" she says I roll my eyes I walk out and I hear Violet and Galilea singing

One thing by one direction " cause I'm dying just to know your name!" Galilea says and I roll my eyes I hate heather I get dressed so cute just for him and then he starts dating the wicked witch of the west what does he see in her? I don't get it I just want him but he doesn't understand.

If only he could read my mind or feel what I feel why does it have to be so difficult .

Violet's Pov: I'm singing little things with Galilea and she's using my brush as a microphone and jumping on my bed I laugh at her she sits down " So new boy's pretty cute what am I saying he's sexy" she says I shake my head .

Later that day...

It was time for the foot ball game I put my cheer leading outfit on and walked to my school I stood there talking to Erika about Andrew her boyfriend . When they announce our name we run out

cheering screaming lions I was the head captain " Ready okay!" I scream loud

" We're moving in newer moving out "

We sing as we do a toe touch and go next to the girl next to me and she flips

" we're the tigers lets hear you shout" we say as we turn the football team whistles and hoots

and we smack our behinds " Catch that spirit we create " we scream and do back flips and start

getting ready for our pyramid Diana and Galilea help me Jamie and Erika is under them and I rise

to the top " cause tonight's the night we dominate" we say and I flip on the pyramid and girls catch me and I smile and we run to the bench I don't pay attention to the

game so the whole time we talk about boys and when it's time for us to cheer we cheer when the game is about to finish its a tie Finnick runs for the ball the other

team chasing him and he scores a touchdown the crowd goes wild I run to Rory and he catches me and spins me around and gives me a kiss on the lips . Finnick goes

next to me " Nice score " I say and give him a hug " Finn right this is my boyfriend" I say he looks confused " the team captain is your boyfriend?" I nod Rory invites

Finn to Jamie's house to hang out when we arrive in her house I sit on Rory's lap and kiss him passionately I moan " ugh ugh yah" says Drake mocking me Rory throws a

pillow at him " Need a condom Rory" drake says and I blush and then I see Finn kissing Galilea I roll my eyes and Galilea dances with him it's 9 and I have to go home.

Rory walks me home but says he has to get something home real quick I sit on his porch and he kisses me and Rory's father comes out " Hi " I say he

looks at me and gives me a disgusted face " Rory come inside" he says " I have to walk Violet" he says " She's a big girl she can walk herself" he says Rory comes and kisses

me and gives me a quick peck on the nose . I smile and Rory goes in his house and I hear his dad screaming " Stay away from that girl she's danger" he says and Rory screams back I walk home how could he say I'm danger? I really like Rory

Katniss Pov: when I wake up I hear Annie with Cattleya and Lilly watching Sponge bob someone comes through the window agape he puts his hands on my lips " shh"

Gale says " Tell Violet to stop dating Rory or I will kill your daughter what's her name? Lilly Pad yea her " he says I'm startled I could never let anything happen to Lilly

I nod my head " and don't tell anyone about this okay" he says and walk out .

When violet comes home she sticks her head in ,y room " Hey" she says " Violet I you need to break up with Rory he's dangerous I don't want you to be around him" anger

rises through her and she growls " What are you talking about Rory would never do anything to me he he loves me at least i think he does!" She says " you will not go out

With him violet" I say and she storms upstairs

Rory's Pov: I snook out in the middle of night to see "Violet we were at the park and I was stroking her hair and I hear a voice my dads

" There you are" he says I give Violet one last kiss as my dad takes me away from her

she screams " I love you" my dad goes to her and smacks her I push my dad away from her and say " I love you too "

Two weeks later...

My dad told me of I didn't break up with Violet or he will kill Lilly that's why Violets mom wanted us to breakup me and violet were going to meet in the meadow I see

violet and she smiles and kisses me we sit down " umm I have something to tell you" I say she looks at me "This is not working violet" I say hoping she will understand

" I,I don't understand we're working perfectly Rory " she says she understands everything except for this " Violet I'm breaking up with you" I say she frown and tears are about to comes out of her eyes I walk away before she can say anything

because if I stay I will be a goner for sure she screams my name but you don't look back


	32. Chapter 32

BoYs

I blush as the new boy taps me on my back right were my bra strap is " Do you have pen? I can borrow " he says I nod I'm so glad that in 7 they taught me how to speak

like I wasn't deaf but I still liked sight language better i passed him a black gel pen I pay attention to the board a note lands on my desk I read it " meet me in the

janitors closet at 12 Andy " the note says I write okay back to him I smile it was 11:30 what could he possibly want I twist my hair with my pencil and hear the bell

it was twelve I met him in the janitors closet like I said and in a minute he was there " hey " he said I waved back after a short period of silence he crashes me in the wall

and his hot breath feels good on my neck I place my lips on his he kisses back and then puts his hand under my shirt he was trying to feel me he feels my bra strap

then goes lower on which my bra pad was he pat it down a little careful not to hurt me but was still kissing me he stops kissing me and takes his hands off of me." Sorry"

he says and blushes he sits on the floor and I join him " What's your favorite color?"

he says " Purple and blue how about you" I ask him he smiles " Navy blue" he says

We're quiet it was lunch time it's only been 3 minutes " Rosemary I really like you but I want to take it slow can we do that ? I just want to get to know you" he says

I smile " sure I'd like that " I say he gets up and reaches his hand out and helps ,e up we walk to the cafeteria and I sit next to him I take my sandwich out." Your parents

Were the 74 annual victor and your sister Violet was raped when she was twelve and they tried to kill her so that's why your fathers in war right ?" He says I feel

like crying I get out from my table and he takes my arm " Im sorry I'm just curious please sit back down." He says we talk about his sisters and he says " Your sister is

Rosetta right ? I heard she's a real bad ass" he says I shake my head " She's just protecting us". Say he nods and smiles " You have jelly on your cheek " he says

and wipes it off slowly he puts a strand of hair in back of my ear then the bell rings lunch was over .

Rosetta's Pov: " Vick I'm serious where's my book bag ?" I say he laughs as I chase him

and tackle him and pin him on the floor our legs intertwined my nose nearly touching

his " Where's my book bag Hawthorne ?" I say he doesn't reply i groan and push him harder to the ground he distracts me and grabs my legs and carries my over his shoulder and spins me around " Quit it put me down right now!" I say but giggling

at the end he puts me down and I playfully smack him and he gives me my book bag Heather comes out " Come on Vick were going to the gym " she says giving me a look

you can't go she says Vick looks at me and gives me a hug " are you sure you don't want to come " he whispers in my ear like he could read my mind . I shake my head

" bye vampire " he is so close now I feel like kissing him oh my god Im twelve and I have so much hormones he leaves and waves me a goodbye I walk to my house and

plop down in my couch and watch the regular show Violet comes down with her eyes puffy and hair looking like Godzilla . mom said she didn't have to go to school today

poor Violet she's taking the break up so bad it's funny how love can ruin you so easily yet I'm still willing to take a chance it's around five thirty and I hear a knock on the

door it was Vick I open the door and see Vick I immediately smile " hey" he says I wave at him and we sit on the couch and watch Adventure time " so did you do your homework?" He asks I nod my

head " I was looking for the stars last night but I couldn't find them cause they are in your eyes "

he says I smile and turn pink . He looks at me and takes my hand he leans in and our noses touch

I feel electricity going on between us he gives me a peck on the lips then says " Sorry" I shouldn't have done that I have a girl friend and you like some boy so bye" he says my heart sinks at what

he says he makes his way to the door I go up to Cattleya's room who is drawing with Lilly Pad I groan Vick kissed me then he said it was a mistake . He can't deny something like that " Dinner" my mother screams I walk past Violet's door she is listening to one Nd only by Adele

I go downstairs and see Finnick in a chair mash potatoes and cheese I take the ketchup out of the fridge I pour some in my mash potatoes " Get me juice please" says Finnick with puppy eyes I roll

my eyes and get it from the fridge and pass it to him my mom puts Cattleya down in her chair and she starts eating Violet comes down and gets her food and she leaves .

Next day ...

I walked to my locker and heather comes up to me " you kissed my boyfriend " she says I look at her " And ?" I say she really annoys me sometimes " Your going to pay " she says I sigh " I thought

you learned your lesson when I made you cry in third grade " say she gets angry " Rory likes me not you " she says I look her in the eyes " You sure about that because last night he was the one kissing me instead of you " I say " Fine then we will have a bet whoever gets him first haves him "

she says "Fine " I say " May the best girl win" she says " oh I will " I say and I walk away .

3 hours later

School finished and Rory and I were a total match he almost kissed me again and heather even saw it Rory comes up to me with Heather and she has something in her hand my diary " Umm

heather has something to show us " he says I shake my head " Dear diary Rory is so cute why can't his lips be on mine he's sexier than pew die pie " I reach for my diary back but she just pulls it farther she continues reading and tears fall out if my eye

I snatch my diary from her " Oh and Rosetta wanted us to have a competition on who will get you first I told her its not right" I shake my head " How could you do this

? I'm not a toy " he screams and I just run home crying ripping tHe pages out of my diary and throwing them in the streets . I Run and I bump into Finnick " Are you okay

?" He says I shake my head he was with people I didn't want to tell him now.

It was like he read my mind " Guys. Have to go" he says and they walk away " Heather read my diary to Vick" I say and cry he hugs me " its okay"

He saYs he doesn't understand . " I understand Rosetta " he says " let's go home" he

says and carries me home .


	33. Chapter 33

I am so sorry I haven't been updating :( but I promise I will make it up  
Birthdays

Rosetta's Pov : " oww" I wake up with a start and find Violet on top of me jumping ,smiling and still in her pjs .Wich is basically a t-shirt that comes up to her thighs

and says you want fries with this milkshake .We hear a knock on the door but before we could answer it Finnick comes in with a bat he notices there are no thieves and looks at Violet he ignores me Violet immediately pulls her shirt lower" Can I help you ?"

She says " Yes ,yes you can with many many things " he says Violet throws a pillow at him and before he leaves he screams " Happy birthday " " , Jerk" she yells back

" What do you want Violet if you don't mind I would like to go back to bed " I say " No you have to help me pick a haïr style" I sigh " I'm pretty bad at that stuff .Rosemary's pretty good I thinks she's available . " Come now" she says I ignore her and

put my pillow over my head " Lilly pad puts on a mean mascara you know " I say and giggle

Later that day...  
Violet's POV: I was in lunch with my best friends telling them what happened between Finnick and I this morning . They all giggle " Im all up for helping" Galilea says " Dirty" Jamie tells Galilea I spot Drake Jamie's crush kissing Dana

Jamie and drake are not a couple but they've made out a couple of times Jamie looks over where I'm looking and her face turns red with anger . Finnick looks in my direction and he winks at me I turn rosy pink and he comes my way he sits next to

me and then his soft lips go on mines for three seconds when he lets go I giggle he whispers in my ear " You sound sexy when you giggle" and he walks away

I see Rory look at me and his eyes tell him to meet him some where he gets up and so do I he leads me to the janitors closet " Happy birthday" he says its been a month

since our break up " Violet I want to get back together with you I miss you" he says Im surprised but I think I'm starting to like Finnick he notices and walks out .

I lm out to and see Finn he comes to me " So you want to see a movie tomorrow " he says and I nod my head and smile

Finnick's POV " Dude I bet you can't take Violet virginity away almost every boy tries

but doesn't succeed " Alex says I scoff " Well Finnick Odair isn't just every boy "

I say Violet is pretty cute and I love her personality I get up " You'll see" I say

The next day ..."

Violet's Pov it was the day of my date with Finnick we watched a movie in the town square but the whole time he kisses me gently his kisses tastes like straw berries .

He puts his hand under my shirt and uncoils my bra I shove his hand away but he does it again and u shoot him a look we walk back home and he kisses me more

"Violet will you be my girlfriend ?" He says and I nod my head he smiles and his freckles show as he holds my hand we walk down stairs " Good news everyone

Finnick and I are a couple" I say rosemary claps her hands " You two are going to get married can I be the flower girl?" Lily pad says I chuckle " No your to ugly I'm going

to be the flower girl" Cattleya says lily takes her neck and swings it back and forth  
" You guys were not getting married " I say " why not?" Says Finnick " are you

sure you guys want to do this after all if you guys break up you'll have to see each other everyday " Annie says " Well if we do break up Then we will be adults about

It" Finnick says my mom nods " we now pronounce you husband and wife" Rosetta says and I mock her


	34. Chapter 34

Andy  
A/n I'm mad atvyou guys and that is why I have been updating slower reviews I need reviews I also am updating slow because I have midterms and a on important beauty pageant coming up and were always training

Rosemary's Pov " do you not think so far ahead " sings Andy I laugh at him " I can sing right ?" He asks me my eyes widen " My cat butter cup sings better than you " I say " Stop fronting you know your jealous " he says I nearly choke on my apple juice ." Of what ?" I say " I see peanut butter and

I just spot the jelly " he says I push him playfully and Rosetta comes to our table " Hey nerd" she says and pulls my hair back " Hey giraffe " she says to Andy since he's so tall " Hi Edward Cullen"

He says and she glares at him then says " That was a good one" and they do a weird handshake I will never understand. Rosetta throws spitballs at popular kids until the principal catches her

and demands her to o the trice " I gotta go" she says and sighs . Andy fiddles with my hair and then he pulls me closer to him and our lips almost touch and I hear an angelic little voice " Eww

Rosy cooties don't turn into Violet and Rosetta " lily pad says her whole kindergarten class was there going to use the rest room she sighs " kids these days " she says and walk away ? Andy

Chuckles " Cute little sister " he says . " Yup her and Violet have the looks I. The family " I say " hey your pretty too you know when i went to the ocean it reminded me of your eyes " he says " My eyes are gray smart ass" " It was a very dirty ocean " he says and I playfully hit him the bell rings and I head to my last period of the day English I pay no attention to a teacher and he calls my name and tells me to answer his

question " umm noun ?" I say but it turns out like a question he smiles at me " Correct" he says and I put on a fake smile and everyone laughs but our teacher doesn't know what's funny . The

bell rings and I head to my locker . I see Violet coming towards me with a big grin on her face " Hey best sister in the world" she says I roll my eyes what does she want " Can you please bring

Lily and Cattleya home?" And she makes a puppy face " Sure" I say she smiles and hugs me and runs to Finnick who gives her long kiss I walk to the daycare part and I see Andy in back of me

" Umm this is not the way home " he says " No shit Sherlock were picking up my sister" I say and he follows me I go in Cattleya classroom and spot her she looks at me and grins . Her deep round

dimples show up which are about one inch next to her eyes . she runs up and hugs me she then looks at Andy " this is Andy my friend Cat" I say she smiles " Ello Mr. Andy I'm Cattleya " she says

He smiles back and shakes her hand " Nice to meet you to" he says I see lily looking for me and finally spots me she smiles like an idiot and that causes me too laugh unlike Cattleya's dimples

Lilly's dimples look like a swirly line that turns into a big round deep hole . Lily hugs me and looks at Andy and smiles " Hello Mr. Andy I'm lily and I've heard so much about you " she says I blush

" Rosemary you look like a tomato " Cattleya says " No ketchup" Lily says and they laugh we walk home . Lily and Cattleya play Marco Polo " Marco " Lily yells " Nolo " Cattleya yells and lily

finds her " Cheater" yells Cattleya " am not" lily says " Are too " Cattleya says she runs to me " Lilly cheated in Narco Nolo " she says " umm it's Marco Polo and if you didn't see her cheat she

technically didn't cheat " Andy says " First of all does it look like I give a two poops of whatever the game is called and second of all smartypants I wasn't talking to you" she says I glare at Cattleya " Sorry " she mumbles to Andy " it's okay" he says when we are in front of my house

Lily begs him to say and says yes I see Annie in the kitchen cooking " hi rosemary who's this ?" She asks " This is Andy meet Annie" I say they shake hands " So is this your boyfriend ?" Annie says


	35. Chapter 35

Vick

Rosemary's Pov: " no Annie were only friends nothing else !" I scream " Are you sure ?" She asks

I sigh " yes" " aww to bad you guys make an adorable couple right Andy?" Annie asks I look at

Andy and he shrugs his shoulder I smile but I wipe it off my face " hey let's looks at bath time

picture of rosemary when she was small" Annie says I shake my head " No no umm that's no

fun " I say hoping to grab there attention " of course it is you were adorable" Annie says and

pinches my cheeks " you know Andy maybe you should go ?" I say " no I want to see your baby

pictures " he says " no you don't bye Andy" I say as he close the door I look at Annie " he's kind

of cute" she says and raises her eyebrows " ugh " I say and go up the stairs

Rosetta's Pov: I get out of detention where heather and Vick was too . I walk out the room as soon

as soon as the bell rings I see Vick going the same direction as me I turn around " stop stalking me

creep" I hiss at him he seems startled " I'm not following you " he says " oh so you just happen to be

taking the longer path to your house the one I only walk through ?" I ask him " Correct" he says I

roll my eyes and walk quickly to my house and shout the door I see violet and Finnick on the couch

cuddled up on the couch watching toy story every ten seconds Finnick kisses violet I smile they

had there happily ever after but what about me I run up the stairs to my room and hear rosemary singing Everything about you by one direction I look at her and she stops singing

" bad day?" She asks I nod my head and she leaves the room I fall into deep sleep

The next morning...

I wake up its 7:45 I have to be in school in 15 minutes I get mad rosemary was supposed to wake

me up but that demon didn't I go in the shower quickly and take a five minute shower

I sing I want by one direction I have to stop hanging out with Violet and rosemary . I get out

and see rosemary laid me clothes out I sigh it was a blue dance with me t- shirt skinny jeans and

my blue toms with a blue sharks beanie I quickly put my clothes out then brush my teeth leaving my hair out and curly I go down stairs and shove an egg sandwich down my throat and give

my mom a kiss goodbye I run to school and go to first period five seconds before the bell rings I sigh and notice all of the seats were taken except for one desk . Next to it was a boy with

hazel eyes that I didn't recognize I sat down next to him and flash him a smile and he smiles back

I study for my science test and the bell rings I go to my locker and gather my things " hi" says

the boy with the hazel eyes " hi" I reply back " umm I'm John " he says " Rosetta" I say and shake his hands I see Vick looking at John and I . John looks in my direction " You like him right cause

he can't keep his eyes off if you and neither can you ?" He asks me " "What no never okay I do"

I say he smiles " Well he has a girl friend so no chance for me " I say he looks shocked " well he's

Obviously trying to make you jealous so we should make him jealous " he says my eye widen and

he leans in to kiss me our lips touch but I don't kiss back then I feel his lips off me and I see Vick

punching him John punches him back hard and he starts to bleed " John stop !" I say he looks

at me . I help Vick up and bring him to the nurse " Thanks " he says I don't answer back " What's

wrong with you do you like me or not ?" I ask he shrugs " It's complicated " he says " we'll then tell

me when you have it figured out " I scream " what so your just going to go kiss new boy " he says

I walk up to him and smack him " maybe" I say

P


	36. Chapter 36

Anniversary

**Violet's P.O.V**

Sunlight streamed in through the blinds as I yawned and sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes and groaning loudly before remembering what day it was.

It was my 3 month anniversary with Finnick.

I got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom, seeing Rosemary brushing her teeth and waving at me, I smiled and brushed my teeth after her and spit out mouthwash before brushing my hair and pulling on a tank top and shorts before heading downstairs to fetch a bowl of cereal.

Rosetta pointed at me with her cereal spoon and asked, "Heeeey! You look weirdly happy? Something happening?" I rolled my eyes as I headed over to reach for a bowl in a cabinet "Today is my 3 month anniversary with Finnick, so I'm guessing he's gonna take me somewhere special." I saw Rosetta smirk slightly as she stuck a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, "Yep, more like his bed!" I felt my cheeks warm up as I almost drop the bottle of milk, my eyes widening, "H-Hey!" I stuck my tongue out at Rosetta as she finishes up her bowl of cereal as I pour myself my own bowl, rolling my eyes playfully as Rosetta sticks her tongue back out at me before skipping off to her room. I finish up my bowl and hear someone pad down the stairs and wrap their arms around my waist, I gasped quietly and looked back to see a pair of green eyes looking back at me with a smile on their lips. It was Finnick.

"Morning." I responded softly.

"Hmm.. Good morning." I heard his sleepy voice reply back.

"Do you know what today is, sleepy head?" I chuckled,

"Yes! I do! Our anniversary, right?"

"Yay! You remembered!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"How could I forget?" I heard him chuckle behind me before pulling away.

"Are you gonna take me out somewhere nice?" I asked and batted my eyelashes.

"Yes! I will! Wear something pretty around 7." He winked and headed upstairs, a light blush on my cheeks as I head over to the living room and faceplanting onto the couch, sighing quietly and turning on the TV, deciding that a little nap wouldn't hurt.

**[**ACoupleHoursLater]

I groan quietly as my body begins to function again, opening my eyes to the sight of a sticky note on my forehead, a smile curls up on my lips as I take it off of my forehead before reading it.

_Violet,_

_I made reservations at Nando's at 8 so hopefully you'll have enough time when you wake up and read this. I probably took a nap too so if I'm still asleep wake me up so we can get ready. _

_-Finn_

I blushed slightly at the note to know that he was taking me to the most romantic restaurant in the Capital before looking over to the clock on the wall to see the time. _6:37, _so I had plenty of time to get ready, I got up and stretched before heading up and into Finnick's room, already hearing his soft snoring as I opened the door and sat next to him on the bed, shaking him lightly.

"Finnick!" I whined as he woke up, slurring.

"Hmm? Oh, shit right! What time is it?"

"6:40, so no need to worry. We have some time to get ready." I replied before kissing his lips lightly and getting up, winking "I'm gonna go get ready!" I stated before marching off to my room, taking out a pale pink dress that was tied with a bow at the waist, smiling and placing it on my bed before rushing off to take a quick shower and dry my hair, looking over at the time. _7:00, _crap. Better hurry. I slip on my dress and put on a pair of flats whose color matched my dress before hurrying off downstairs to Finnick who was waiting for me in a stunning black suit, I smiled brightly and hugged him gently before following him to my car, watching him in the driver's seat before getting into the passenger's and driving off, getting at the restaurantat roughly 7:35, although we get escorted to our booth early. We ordered our food and talked, flirted, laughed as our food was being prepared, although we talked a bit less when it came, though it was amazing! No wonder they called this the best in the Capital! Finnick took my hand and gave me a charming smile, before turning his body to face me.

"Violet, these 3 months of us together have been the best in my life. You were the last piece missing to the jigsaw puzzle I called my heart, and I've never felt this way about someone until I met you. You mean the world to me."

I smiled softly as I felt tears welling up in my eyes, quickly blinking them away as Finnick took out a square box from his pocket and handed it to me, my eyes quickly scanning it before opening. There laid inside was a heart shaped locket with the initials _V+T _engraved on the front, I opened it and saw a collage of very small pictures of me and Finnick together, it must've taken forever to make every single one of our pictures small enough to fit in the locket. I closed it and pulled him into a tight hug as a tear rolled down my cheek, feeling his finger wiping it away tenderly when we pull away.

"Finn, it's beautiful.. Thank you. Ya know I have almost the exact same gift for you." I reply and giggle quietly, watching Finnick quirk a brow as I pull up a bag from underneath the booth, knowing he didn't know I had sneaked in the bag from my trunk without him noticing when I had to 'go to the bathroom'. I pulled out a scrapbook of much bigger sizes of each of our pictures, a wide smile curling up on Finn's lips as he takes it in his hands and kisses my cheek, skimming through the pages as each one was beautifully decorated in pictures of the both of us.

After sharing our gifts and having a playful argument with Finnick over who gets to pay the bill, which he won, we head home. As I head inside I turn to Finnick and ask him,

"Hey Finn. Why do you like me?"

"Too many reasons to say. And I don't like you..

_I love you._

_Hello! I'm Jamie's friend, Sophia! She asked me to take a crack at writing this chapter for her and i gladly accepted! Her fanfic is amazing and I am really happy for all the views she is getting so keep it up and I'll hopefully come back soon to help her write another chapter! Thanks! :D_


	37. Chapter 37

Let me explain

This chapter is pretty short but oh well :p

* * *

Rosetta's pov : " i like Heather Rosetta " john says I spit my water out and start choking he pats my back " Are you okay ?" he ask me " That she devil you cant like her she's a witch " i say he shrugs

" I like it " he says i laugh " Yeah she hates me " i say " Why ?" he asks i think i actually don't know " umm i don't know because I guess i beat her up in third grade or i don't know she's stupid thats why you shouldn't like her " i say

pacing back and forth in my room " I cant help it she's just so pretty " john says I pretend to gag " Yeah pretty ugly " i say he playfully pushes me and rolls his eyes " End of conversation lets prank call someone " he says i know

who we can prank call I grab my phone and get a paper from my bed Vick gave this to me so me and heather can be so called friends I dialed her number " Hello" heather says " HI is this heather ?' i asks " Umm Yeah " she says

" Your pregnant congratulations your gonna have a girl " i say " What!" she starts to cry and i hang up laughing " Rosetta thats not nice " john says and calls her again " Im sorry we had the wrong person " he says and hangs up i glare

at him " Meanie" i say he puts his hand to his heart and gasps and pretends to cry " And I thought you loved me " he says " I found someone else Johnny bear " i say and he laughs . " Lilly ! " i scream I hear her light footsteps

" Rosy your discrupting me from my drawing " she says i giggle " Its disrupting Lilly pad " John say " Same poop and nerve correct me again " she says and makes a stink face at John " Lilly can you please make me a sandwich" i say

and make a puppy face " Of course i love cooking" she says and runs off john looks at me " Your sister is mean " he says " No she's the sweetest girl in the world just don't correct her " i say he nods and soon lily comes back with

a ham sandwich with cold cheeses and mayonnaise all over the sandwich and her hands " Here " she says and hands it to me I smile at her " Thank you " I say and hand her a quarter " Thank you much Rosetta " she says and

runs off " She's so cute " John says i nod my head . Violet comes running over to my room Finnick chasing her " Where did you put my gummy bears ?" he says " No there mine " she says she giggles and Finnick carries her

over his shoulder " carry on kids " he says and walks away with Violet swinging over his shoulder .

Violet"s pov : I turn my radio up it was Everything about you by one direction Finnick rolls his eyes and turns it down I put it back up and take my hair brush and start singing along to Niall's part

" Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes

other guys see it but don't realize that its my my loving

theres something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to

theres nothing funny so we laugh at no nothing ' I sing

" Come on are these boys cuter than me Violet ? " he asks i nod " Yup they kind of are " i say he gasps and then starts to tickle me " Okay stop pleaseI come in peace " I scream he stops tickling me and tries to kiss me I immediately

pull away and he comes closer and I pull away again . He squeezes my cheeks and kisses me I smile into the kiss " I have to go" he says I frown " Bye I will see you later babe " he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek

and leaves . I get a message

Rory

R- Violet I love you please come back with me

V- Its too late im in love with Finnick and you wont be up for anything

R-

I want this I want all of this the pointless bickering

, the long walks , the late night phone calls , t

he good morning texts . I want cute pictures with you ,

to hold your hand , to make food for you .

The joking , the wrestling , the fights ,

the long how I feel text messages after we makeup .

I want to be one of those inseparable couples that people are like your still together ?

Thats what I want . But only with you Violet

V- Im sorry Rory but I love finicky we can still be friends

He doesn't text back I sigh I just don't feel the same way anymore he broke my heart once and he wont do it again

* * *

Hey guys yeah I know im not updating a lot I put that I want more reviews and you guys didn't believe me I only have 30 reviews and my story deserves more and I also want favorites I say 10 reviews fot this story or I wont post until the 13th of April please guys I really want reviews okay . So who will you pick Team Rory or Team finnick well bye xox Jamie


	38. Chapter 38

Let me explain

This chapter is pretty short but oh well :p

* * *

Rosetta's pov : " i like Heather Rosetta " john says I spit my water out and start choking he pats my back " Are you okay ?" he ask me " That she devil you cant like her she's a witch " i say he shrugs

" I like it " he says i laugh " Yeah she hates me " i say " Why ?" he asks i think i actually don't know " umm i don't know because I guess i beat her up in third grade or i don't know she's stupid thats why you shouldn't like her " i say

pacing back and forth in my room " I cant help it she's just so pretty " john says I pretend to gag " Yeah pretty ugly " i say he playfully pushes me and rolls his eyes " End of conversation lets prank call someone " he says i know

who we can prank call I grab my phone and get a paper from my bed Vick gave this to me so me and heather can be so called friends I dialed her number " Hello" heather says " HI is this heather ?' i asks " Umm Yeah " she says

" Your pregnant congratulations your gonna have a girl " i say " What!" she starts to cry and i hang up laughing " Rosetta thats not nice " john says and calls her again " Im sorry we had the wrong person " he says and hangs up i glare

at him " Meanie" i say he puts his hand to his heart and gasps and pretends to cry " And I thought you loved me " he says " I found someone else Johnny bear " i say and he laughs . " Lilly ! " i scream I hear her light footsteps

" Rosy your discrupting me from my drawing " she says i giggle " Its disrupting Lilly pad " John say " Same poop and nerve correct me again " she says and makes a stink face at John " Lilly can you please make me a sandwich" i say

and make a puppy face " Of course i love cooking" she says and runs off john looks at me " Your sister is mean " he says " No she's the sweetest girl in the world just don't correct her " i say he nods and soon lily comes back with

a ham sandwich with cold cheeses and mayonnaise all over the sandwich and her hands " Here " she says and hands it to me I smile at her " Thank you " I say and hand her a quarter " Thank you much Rosetta " she says and

runs off " She's so cute " John says i nod my head . Violet comes running over to my room Finnick chasing her " Where did you put my gummy bears ?" he says " No there mine " she says she giggles and Finnick carries her

over his shoulder " carry on kids " he says and walks away with Violet swinging over his shoulder .

Violet"s pov : I turn my radio up it was Everything about you by one direction Finnick rolls his eyes and turns it down I put it back up and take my hair brush and start singing along to Niall's part

" Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes

other guys see it but don't realize that its my my loving

theres something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to

theres nothing funny so we laugh at no nothing ' I sing

" Come on are these boys cuter than me Violet ? " he asks i nod " Yup they kind of are " i say he gasps and then starts to tickle me " Okay stop pleaseI come in peace " I scream he stops tickling me and tries to kiss me I immediately

pull away and he comes closer and I pull away again . He squeezes my cheeks and kisses me I smile into the kiss " I have to go" he says I frown " Bye I will see you later babe " he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek

and leaves . I get a message

Rory

R- Violet I love you please come back with me

V- Its too late im in love with Finnick and you wont be up for anything

R-

I want this I want all of this the pointless bickering

, the long walks , the late night phone calls , t

he good morning texts . I want cute pictures with you ,

to hold your hand , to make food for you .

The joking , the wrestling , the fights ,

the long how I feel text messages after we makeup .

I want to be one of those inseparable couples that people are like your still together ?

Thats what I want . But only with you Violet

V- Im sorry Rory but I love finicky we can still be friends

He doesn't text back I sigh I just don't feel the same way anymore he broke my heart once and he wont do it again

* * *

Hey guys yeah I know im not updating a lot I put that I want more reviews and you guys didn't believe me I only have 30 reviews and my story deserves more and I also want favorites I say 10 reviews fot this story or I wont post until the 13th of April please guys I really want reviews okay . So who will you pick Team Rory or Team finnick well bye xox Jamie


	39. Chapter 39

Let me explain

This chapter is pretty short but oh well :p

* * *

Rosetta's pov : " i like Heather Rosetta " john says I spit my water out and start choking he pats my back " Are you okay ?" he ask me " That she devil you cant like her she's a witch " i say he shrugs

" I like it " he says i laugh " Yeah she hates me " i say " Why ?" he asks i think i actually don't know " umm i don't know because I guess i beat her up in third grade or i don't know she's stupid thats why you shouldn't like her " i say

pacing back and forth in my room " I cant help it she's just so pretty " john says I pretend to gag " Yeah pretty ugly " i say he playfully pushes me and rolls his eyes " End of conversation lets prank call someone " he says i know

who we can prank call I grab my phone and get a paper from my bed Vick gave this to me so me and heather can be so called friends I dialed her number " Hello" heather says " HI is this heather ?' i asks " Umm Yeah " she says

" Your pregnant congratulations your gonna have a girl " i say " What!" she starts to cry and i hang up laughing " Rosetta thats not nice " john says and calls her again " Im sorry we had the wrong person " he says and hangs up i glare

at him " Meanie" i say he puts his hand to his heart and gasps and pretends to cry " And I thought you loved me " he says " I found someone else Johnny bear " i say and he laughs . " Lilly ! " i scream I hear her light footsteps

" Rosy your discrupting me from my drawing " she says i giggle " Its disrupting Lilly pad " John say " Same poop and nerve correct me again " she says and makes a stink face at John " Lilly can you please make me a sandwich" i say

and make a puppy face " Of course i love cooking" she says and runs off john looks at me " Your sister is mean " he says " No she's the sweetest girl in the world just don't correct her " i say he nods and soon lily comes back with

a ham sandwich with cold cheeses and mayonnaise all over the sandwich and her hands " Here " she says and hands it to me I smile at her " Thank you " I say and hand her a quarter " Thank you much Rosetta " she says and

runs off " She's so cute " John says i nod my head . Violet comes running over to my room Finnick chasing her " Where did you put my gummy bears ?" he says " No there mine " she says she giggles and Finnick carries her

over his shoulder " carry on kids " he says and walks away with Violet swinging over his shoulder .

Violet"s pov : I turn my radio up it was Everything about you by one direction Finnick rolls his eyes and turns it down I put it back up and take my hair brush and start singing along to Niall's part

" Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes

other guys see it but don't realize that its my my loving

theres something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to

theres nothing funny so we laugh at no nothing ' I sing

" Come on are these boys cuter than me Violet ? " he asks i nod " Yup they kind of are " i say he gasps and then starts to tickle me " Okay stop pleaseI come in peace " I scream he stops tickling me and tries to kiss me I immediately

pull away and he comes closer and I pull away again . He squeezes my cheeks and kisses me I smile into the kiss " I have to go" he says I frown " Bye I will see you later babe " he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek

and leaves . I get a message

Rory

R- Violet I love you please come back with me

V- Its too late im in love with Finnick and you wont be up for anything

R-

I want this I want all of this the pointless bickering

, the long walks , the late night phone calls , t

he good morning texts . I want cute pictures with you ,

to hold your hand , to make food for you .

The joking , the wrestling , the fights ,

the long how I feel text messages after we makeup .

I want to be one of those inseparable couples that people are like your still together ?

Thats what I want . But only with you Violet

V- Im sorry Rory but I love finicky we can still be friends

He doesn't text back I sigh I just don't feel the same way anymore he broke my heart once and he wont do it again

* * *

Hey guys yeah I know im not updating a lot I put that I want more reviews and you guys didn't believe me I only have 30 reviews and my story deserves more and I also want favorites I say 10 reviews fot this story or I wont post until the 13th of April please guys I really want reviews okay . So who will you pick Team Rory or Team finnick well bye xox Jamie


	40. Chapter 40

Let me explain

This chapter is pretty short but oh well :p

* * *

Rosetta's pov : " i like Heather Rosetta " john says I spit my water out and start choking he pats my back " Are you okay ?" he ask me " That she devil you cant like her she's a witch " i say he shrugs

" I like it " he says i laugh " Yeah she hates me " i say " Why ?" he asks i think i actually don't know " umm i don't know because I guess i beat her up in third grade or i don't know she's stupid thats why you shouldn't like her " i say

pacing back and forth in my room " I cant help it she's just so pretty " john says I pretend to gag " Yeah pretty ugly " i say he playfully pushes me and rolls his eyes " End of conversation lets prank call someone " he says i know

who we can prank call I grab my phone and get a paper from my bed Vick gave this to me so me and heather can be so called friends I dialed her number " Hello" heather says " HI is this heather ?' i asks " Umm Yeah " she says

" Your pregnant congratulations your gonna have a girl " i say " What!" she starts to cry and i hang up laughing " Rosetta thats not nice " john says and calls her again " Im sorry we had the wrong person " he says and hangs up i glare

at him " Meanie" i say he puts his hand to his heart and gasps and pretends to cry " And I thought you loved me " he says " I found someone else Johnny bear " i say and he laughs . " Lilly ! " i scream I hear her light footsteps

" Rosy your discrupting me from my drawing " she says i giggle " Its disrupting Lilly pad " John say " Same poop and nerve correct me again " she says and makes a stink face at John " Lilly can you please make me a sandwich" i say

and make a puppy face " Of course i love cooking" she says and runs off john looks at me " Your sister is mean " he says " No she's the sweetest girl in the world just don't correct her " i say he nods and soon lily comes back with

a ham sandwich with cold cheeses and mayonnaise all over the sandwich and her hands " Here " she says and hands it to me I smile at her " Thank you " I say and hand her a quarter " Thank you much Rosetta " she says and

runs off " She's so cute " John says i nod my head . Violet comes running over to my room Finnick chasing her " Where did you put my gummy bears ?" he says " No there mine " she says she giggles and Finnick carries her

over his shoulder " carry on kids " he says and walks away with Violet swinging over his shoulder .

Violet"s pov : I turn my radio up it was Everything about you by one direction Finnick rolls his eyes and turns it down I put it back up and take my hair brush and start singing along to Niall's part

" Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes

other guys see it but don't realize that its my my loving

theres something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to

theres nothing funny so we laugh at no nothing ' I sing

" Come on are these boys cuter than me Violet ? " he asks i nod " Yup they kind of are " i say he gasps and then starts to tickle me " Okay stop pleaseI come in peace " I scream he stops tickling me and tries to kiss me I immediately

pull away and he comes closer and I pull away again . He squeezes my cheeks and kisses me I smile into the kiss " I have to go" he says I frown " Bye I will see you later babe " he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek

and leaves . I get a message

Rory

R- Violet I love you please come back with me

V- Its too late im in love with Finnick and you wont be up for anything

R-

I want this I want all of this the pointless bickering

, the long walks , the late night phone calls , t

he good morning texts . I want cute pictures with you ,

to hold your hand , to make food for you .

The joking , the wrestling , the fights ,

the long how I feel text messages after we makeup .

I want to be one of those inseparable couples that people are like your still together ?

Thats what I want . But only with you Violet

V- Im sorry Rory but I love finicky we can still be friends

He doesn't text back I sigh I just don't feel the same way anymore he broke my heart once and he wont do it again

* * *

Hey guys yeah I know im not updating a lot I put that I want more reviews and you guys didn't believe me I only have 30 reviews and my story deserves more and I also want favorites I say 10 reviews fot this story or I wont post until the 13th of April please guys I really want reviews okay . So who will you pick Team Rory or Team finnick well bye xox Jamie


End file.
